


Reset

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Telepathy, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кроуфорда проблемы, и помочь ему может только Кэн</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2011 для error256.  
> Беты — Илана Тосс, Becky Thatcher

Белоснежный лист картона покрывали ровные ряды блок-схем, между которыми змеились стрелки связей. Кроуфорд обвел остро заточенным карандашом нацарапанное в центре слово: «Шварц» и удовлетворенно вздохнул. План по уничтожению Эсцет был готов, фигуры расставлены. Все, что оставалось — корректировать отклонения и выправлять события в нужную сторону. Рутина. Кроуфорд откинулся в кресле, прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ближайшем видении. Сознание мигнуло, подернулось серой пеленой — и Кроуфорд рванул прочь, судорожно выламываясь из транса. Карандаш в пальцах, сухо треснув, сломался.

 

В библиотеке царила тишина. Шульдих читал книгу, свернувшись клубочком и подперев кулаком щеку. Кроуфорд ненавидел, когда тот был таким спокойным и довольным.

— Видеть тебя не могу, — сообщил он потолку и тяжело опустился в кресло.

— Встал и вышел, — Шульдих лизнул палец и перевернул страницу.

Кроуфорд расслабил узел галстука и откинул голову — перед глазами маячила картина без рамы: толстый рыжий щенок прыгает вокруг девочки в розовом платье. В руку легла приятная тяжесть пистолета; Кроуфорд взвесил его и начал вдумчиво прикручивать глушитель. Потом вытянул руку и выстрелил — раз, два, три, четыре. Щенок продолжал прыгать, но сейчас у него на лбу зияла черная дыра, а лицо девочки превратилось в месиво картона, щепок и пыли.

Шульдих протянул руку к пульту и включил кондиционер.

— Полегчало?

— Нет.

— Жаль.

Запах пороха действовал на нервы.

— Что читаешь?

Шульдих, наконец, поднял голову, закрыл книгу и отложил ее в сторону.

— Чего тебе надо?

Кроуфорд поставил пистолет на предохранитель и бросил на стол. Вороненая сталь глухо ударилась о дубовую поверхность. Он повернул голову — Шульдих смотрел из-под челки остро и настороженно.

Пряди волос липли ко лбу, и Кроуфорд взъерошил их. Разлепил сухие губы и неохотно проговорил:

— Мне нужна перезагрузка.

Шульдих сбросил ноги с кресла и выпрямил спину.

— Блядь.

Да, рыжий. Это именно оно. Блядь. Очень некстати.

Шульдих молча взял пистолет, дернул, снимая с предохранителя, и всадил оставшиеся пули в живот розовой девочке. Не повезло ей. Надо купить новую картинку. С черной кошечкой и мальчиком.

Когда дым рассеялся, Шульдих спросил:

— Ты уверен?

Идиотский вопрос. Скорее, просто ритуал — чтобы собраться с мыслями. Такой же ритуал, как ответ Кроуфорда:

— Уверен. Выскочил из видения сразу же, как только…. — шея под воротничком зудела, и Кроуфорд раздраженно потер ее.

Шульдих натянул на пальцы рукава растянутого свитера и обнял себя руками, словно ему было зябко.

— Ты, конечно, уже подумал, что будем делать?

Кроуфорд не думал. Он просто выпил воды и пошел искать Шульдиха. 

Снял очки, аккуратно сложил дужки, сунул в нагрудный карман. Потер лицо и недоуменно посмотрел на ладони — одеревеневшие пальцы казались чужими.

— Значит, так. Наги и Фарфарелло пока не должны ничего узнать. Это лишний вероятностный фактор, его нужно отсечь. Ты… — Кроуфорд помассировал виски, — ты будешь искать ключ.

Он почти ждал, что Шульдих взбеленится. Нет, не так. Надеялся. Тогда можно было бы сорвать злость, спустить пар, хорошенько подраться, и решение бы пришло само. Но тот просто забрался с ногами на подоконник и посмотрел вниз, на улицу. Спокойно поинтересовался:

— Ты себе представляешь процесс поиска? Ты понимаешь, что шансов почти нет?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов. У тебя есть три дня, — Кроуфорд достал очки и зло протер стекла. — Если не найдешь… Если не найдешь, придется ехать в Розенкройц.

— Когда ты в последний раз перезагружался?

— Месяц назад.

Шульдих постучался лбом о стекло.

Кроуфорд бы тоже с удовольствием постучался, но это было неконструктивно. Зато захотелось выкинуть Шульдиха в окно. Конструктива в этом тоже не было, но хоть удовольствие получил бы. Сейчас рыжий сосредоточенно смотрел в пространство, его губы шевелились, словно он проговаривал про себя что-то. Если он не найдет ключ… Да что там «если». Скорее всего, не найдет. Кроуфорд слишком хорошо представлял себе сложности. Паранормальные способности требовали индивидуальной настройки и серьезно прессовали нервную систему. Чем интенсивнее человек пользовался даром, тем чаще нужна была перезагрузка. Каждый находил свой способ сбросить информационный мусор из оперативной памяти. Фарфарелло было проще всего: его подвешивали вниз головой и оставляли без движения, разум берсерка справлялся сам. Наги каждый раз приходилось устраивать психологическую встряску. Точнее, он устраивал ее себе сам, нужно было лишь контролировать последствия. Шульдих… Нет, Кроуфорд не желал знать, как именно перезагружался телепат — хотя ему это требовалось намного реже. Самому Кроуфорду нужна была помощь специально обученного человека. Сочетание массы параметров, совместимость, позволяющая проникнуть во внутренний мир, устойчивость к телепатическому воздействию — разум паранорма очень мощно фонит… Найти такого… Шансы были мизерные. Но не отработать этот вариант Кроуфорд не имел права. Потому что любой шанс может сыграть. Главное, не увлечься им. Поэтому — только три дня.

— Мне надо знать твои параметры, — наконец, подал голос Шульдих.

— Валяй.

На теории телепатии Кроуфорду рассказывали, что глубинное вторжение должно быть максимально деликатным, как можно менее заметным — дабы извлечь из сознания жертвы как можно больше информации. Шульдих то ли прогуливал теорию, то ли просто плевал на нее, но его проникновение в нижний слой сознания напоминало движение сверхскоростного танка. Под гусеницами крошились обломки мыслей, голова пульсировала от боли, слышался отчетливый лязг и запах машинного масла. Кроуфорд помотал головой. Беззвучный смех Шульдиха загрохотал между висками: 

«Ты так красочно представлял меня в виде танка, что я не удержался, подбросил ассоциаций».

«Убирайся из моей головы!»

Шульдих затанцевал на самом краю сознания, издевательски ухмыляясь. А потом, и правда, сгинул.

Кроуфорд с трудом разлепил глаза — затылок ломило, язык был словно наждачная бумага, колени мелко дрожали.

— Я все выяснил.

— Сделай одолжение, выбросись из окна, — Кроуфорд с отвращением приподнялся в кресле, усаживаясь ровно — руки тряслись.

— Только после вас, — Шульдих отвесил издевательский поклон. — Я пошел искать. Сам мудак.

Кроуфорд поморщился — совсем расклеился. Обычно он старался держать оскорбления при себе. Плохо дело, если Шульдих считал «мудака» из поверхностного слоя сознания. Но извиняться не хотелось — голова все еще болела. Кроуфорд был уверен, что Шульдих это делает назло. И в чем-то даже понимал его. 

 

Шульдих объявился через сутки. Бледный, с наглухо закрытым разумом и кругами под глазами. Но обычный эмпатический фон все равно просачивался через заслоны, будоражил сознание, и Кроуфорд никак не мог определить, что он скрывает.

— Я его нашел, — в хриплом голосе Шульдиха слышалось… ну да, ликование. — Я его нашел, и он идеальный.

Он положил перед Кроуфордом фотографию. С которой мило улыбался Хидака Кэн.

— Ты ведь сразу вспомнил про него, — обвинил Кроуфорд Шульдиха.

Тот только помотал головой.

— Я не был уверен. Только подумал — вдруг. У него на поверхности была парочка сходных параметров, но ты сам знаешь, что не факт…

— Знаю.

— В общем, я его проверил — хорошенько.

— Сутки проверял?

— А ты чего хотел? — немедленно окрысился Шульдих. — Мне требовалось убедиться…

— Ладно, не злись, — Кроуфорд повертел фотографию. Хидаку снимали в магазине — он был в длинном прорезиненном фартуке, в руках держал угрожающего вида ножницы. И солнечно улыбался. М-да. Кроуфорд припомнил, что Хидака работает в ближнем бою — оставляет много крови, но действует всегда аккуратно. Фотография была не из досье Шварц. Кроуфорд вопросительно посмотрел на Шульдиха.

— Взял у какой-то его поклонницы, — пояснил он. 

Кроуфорд кивнул. Хорошая фотография. Классный экземпляр. Главное, колюще-режущие предметы в руки не давать.

— Мне нужны рекомендации по взаимодействию. — Шульдих вопросительно поднял одну бровь и ухмыльнулся. — И только не говори, что ты не пошарился у него в голове. Я должен навешать ему какую-то связную историю.

Шульдих поднял вторую бровь и захохотал, запрокинув голову.

— Чего ты ржешь? — Кроуфорд устало швырнул фотографию на стол. Прямоугольник покружился по полированной поверхности и застыл.

— Знаешь, что самое прекрасное? — сообщил довольный Шульдих. — Не ври ему.

Настал черед Кроуфорда поднимать бровь.

— Не врать?

— Именно, — Шульдих посерьезнел. — И это рекомендация твоего телепата. Можешь вытереть ею зад, но последствия — за твой счет. Он ненавидит ложь. Очень доверчив. По нему не скажешь — но он неглуп. И если заподозрит… или уловит фальшь… Короче, я считаю, что шансы на успех намного выше, если ты поговоришь с ним откровенно.

Для Кроуфорда правда, ложь или умолчание были инструментами, при помощи которых он добивался своих целей. Шульдих любил правду. Он умел подать правду так, что ей никто не верил, он умел превратить правду в изысканную ложь. Вы не любите правду? Вы просто не умеете ее готовить!

— Правду, или… — Кроуфорд поправил очки, — правду?

— Правду, — твердо ответил Шульдих. — Сейчас не до игр. Он действительно поможет — если, конечно, у вас получится настроиться друг на друга.

— Ладно. Ты уже подумал, чем его зацепить?

— Конечно. Проверил его окружение. Уязвимое место — дети, с которыми он занимается. — Кроуфорд посмотрел скептически, а Шульдих разулыбался: — Нет, шантажировать мы не будем, а жаль… ну, может быть, в следующий раз. — Он встряхнулся.

— Ближе к делу.

— Там есть мальчик — вторую неделю не ходит на занятия, суицидальные наклонности, родители разводятся… Сегодня я его загнал с подоконника домой и поставил временный запрет на самоубийство. Можешь рассказать Хидаке о нем, пусть бегает и кудахчет.

— Если не сработает?

Шульдих пожал плечами:

— Кто у нас специалист по переговорам? Твои проблемы. Следить я буду, в крайнем случае попробую задурить ему голову, но ты понимаешь — именно с ним это крайне нежелательный поворот. И вместо перезагрузки он вырвет тебе печень.

Кроуфорд поморщился — страсть Шульдиха к ярким образам, подкрепленная мысленными картинками, раздражала. Вот и сейчас он послал ему прямо в виски картинку дымящейся печени в окружении сизых кишок.

— Тьфу на тебя.

Шульдих только расхохотался.


	2. Chapter 2

— Теперь легкая разминка! — крикнул Кэн. — Юки, ноги выше, не ленись. Двигаемся, двигаемся, двигаемся! Помните, что будет, если не разомнетесь как следует?

Ему ответило согласное гудение. 

Кэн ходил между ребятишками, поглядывая, кто как выполняет упражнения.

— Футбол — это не только мячик, — он уселся на газон, наклонился вперед и потянул ступню на себя, — это сила, выносливость и скорость!

Второй день не оставляло тревожное чувство. Мельтешило, неуловимое, как пропущенный гол, царапало вдоль позвоночника чужим взглядом, резало острой бритвой предчувствия. Иногда тревога накатывала столько сильно, что он замирал, прислушиваясь — дети даже забеспокоились.

— Хидака-сэнсей, что с вами?

Нет, ерунда. И все же…

На ближайшей трибуне расположилась фигура в светлом костюме. Кэн мог бы поклясться, что секунду назад там никого не было. Руки сами сжались в кулаки. Он поднялся с газона, всматриваясь в человека. Небрежно-расслабленная поза, блеснувшие на солнце линзы очков…

Адреналин выбросился в кровь с такой скоростью, что закружилась голова. Кэн присел, оглядываясь по сторонам — там, где один Шварц, могут быть еще трое. Кроуфорд на трибуне поправил очки и поднял обе руки вверх, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Дети! Кэн быстро обернулся — ребята продолжали спокойно разминаться, Юки опять бездельничал — Кэн грозно свел брови, и мальчик с удвоенной силой начал приседать.

Детей нужно распустить по домам. Но, может, Кроуфорд только того и ждет? Что же делать? Провожать каждого? Кэн больше не думал. Тремя прыжками преодолел расстояние до трибуны:

— Какого черта тебе надо?

— Здравствуйте, мистер Хидака.

— Какого черта тебе надо? — Кэн пытался обуздать ярость. Кроуфорд смотрел невозмутимо. Сукин сын.

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Детям ничего не угрожает. Это не в моих интересах.

Кэн глубоко вздохнул. Кроуфорд выглядел как обычно — опасной тварью, которую хотелось пришибить. Но, если его выслушать, можно понять, чего он все-таки хочет, верно?

— Ну, — Кэн обернулся назад и посмотрел на футбольное поле — дети весело кувыркались в траве, уже не думая о разминке. Вздохнул — глаз да глаз нужен.

— Кобо! — крикнул Кэн, сложив ладони рупором. — Я все вижу!

Малыши прекратили потасовку и снова принялись усердно разминаться.

— Мистер Кроуфорд…

— Можно просто Кроуфорд.

— Кроуфорд… — Кэн покатал на языке непривычное имя. Вдруг пришло в голову, что такое обращение переводит врага из категории «Убей немедленно» в категорию «С ним можно иметь дело». Чертов Шварц. Кэну довелось читать досье на паранормов — до умопомрачения куцые строчки данных. И ничего, что Кэн бы не знал и так. Он подозревал, что и досье было составлено со слов самых Вайсс. Рыжий по прозвищу Шульдих умеет читать мысли, Кроуфорд видит будущее, японец по имени Наги — Кэн поежился, вспоминая разрушенный дом — двигает предметы, белобрысый псих — про него в досье ничего не было. А вот бойцом тот был хорошим.

Кэн устало опустился на трибуну рядом. Все это было бессмысленно — если бы Шварц хотели причинить вред детям, они бы уже это сделали. И Кэн не смог бы их остановить.

— Зачем вы пришли, мистер Кроуфорд? — угрюмо спросил он. Кэн ненавидел все непонятное. Он предпочитал действовать, а не размышлять.

Кроуфорд смотрел так, как будто знал, о чем тот думает. Впрочем, может, и знал. Может, мысли читать умеет не только Шульдих.

А Кроуфорд поддернул рукав пиджака, посмотрел на часы и вдруг произнес светским тоном:

— У вас в группе занимался мальчик — Танака Мики.

Кэн вскинулся.

— Что?

— У него серьезные проблемы, знаете? Родители разводятся, отметки плохие, отец сказал, что такая семья ему не нужна. Решил, что все из-за него…

Кэн вскочил. Мики был самым младшим в его группе. Не очень способным — но это потому, что ему не хватало физической подготовки, не «тянул» вместе со всеми. И приходилось заниматься отдельно. Но мяч ему нравится, да и мяч любил Мики, так что со временем тот обещал превратиться в довольно сносного игрока…

— Что с ним?

— Хочет выброситься из окна. Ты можешь успеть поговорить с ним.

Кэн вытащил телефон.

— Тадзуки-сэнсей? — ответ старшего тренера прозвучал встревожено. — Мне нужно уйти. Срочно. Спасибо. Группа уже размялась, сейчас по плану — пробежка.

Он спрятал телефон в карман, смерил Кроуфорда тяжелым взглядом:

— Вы пойдете со мной, мистер Кроуфорд.

— Конечно. — Кроуфорд встал и поправил очки. — Прошу. Я за рулем.

Кэн вспомнил, сколько раз вдалбливал в головы детям не уходить с незнакомцами, тем более не садиться к ним в машину. Усмехнулся и скользнул на переднее сиденье. Пахло кожей и — Кэн принюхался — лавандой. На зеркале заднего вида висел дешевый пластиковый банан — из тех, что кладут в шоколадные наборы для детей. Он выглядел настолько неуместно в дорогом салоне BMW, что Кэн разглядывал брелок минут пять. Кроуфорд, выезжая со стоянки, поймал его взгляд и, усмехнувшись, прокомментировал:

— Проспорил Шульдиху. Еще, — он скосил глаза на приборную панель, — неделю с ним ездить.

Кэн смотрел в окно. Кроуфорд явно знал дорогу, остальное Кэна не волновало. Вообще-то он не очень любил ездить пассажиром. Нет, партнеры по команде — это совсем другое дело. Но даже к манере вождения Аи и Едзи пришлось долго привыкать. С Кроуфордом оказалось уютно. Эта мысль пришла в голову, когда они добрались до дома Мики. Кроуфорд вел без рывков, в том самом темпе, в котором нравилось Кэну, и тормозил ровно так, как он любил — быстро, резко, не затягивая. Остановился у подъезда, выпустил Кэна и тут же сдал назад, освобождая проезд.

Над опущенным боковым стеклом блеснули очки.

— Буду ждать на углу.

Кэн, не глядя, кивнул, и помчался к подъезду.

 

Вышел он только через два часа. Полчаса на то, чтобы поговорить с мальчиком по душам, еще полчаса — на попытки уговорить позвать маму, которая работает. И еще час — женских слез. Он не психолог, черт возьми. И не знает правильных слов. Но Мики действительно хотел умереть — Кэн с ужасом вспомнил записку, которую аккуратный мальчик уже написал и хранил в столе: «Мама и папа, я вас очень люблю. Теперь я не буду вам мешать, и вы станете любить друг друга, как раньше». Отец оказался молчаливым мужчиной, который смотрел усталыми больными глазами и мял в руках пиджак с такой силой, что похрустывала ткань. Он хотел забрать мальчика после развода, но жена не отдавала — говорила, что это нехорошо, люди не поймут.

Кэн привалился к стене подъезда, набрал номер старшего тренера и рассказал, что случилось. Больше это не его забота. Тренер поговорит с родителями, напишет направление к психологу и согласует с директором школы обучение.

Кроуфорд его ждал на углу, как и обещал. Кэн молча открыл дверь, уселся и откинул голову. Удобные эти немецкие машины. Себе такую, что ли, купить…

— Спасибо.

Кроуфорд отложил книгу и повернул ключ зажигания.

— Не за что. — Он вывернул руль, пристраиваясь в крайний ряд на шоссе. — Мне нужен был повод для разговора. Проблемы этого мальчика были хорошим вариантом.

— А если бы повод был не нужен, — Кэн зло сжал кулаки, — то вы бы на них наплевали, да?

— Если бы повод был не нужен, — Кроуфорд посигналил и ловко вклинился между двумя машинами, — мы бы об этом мальчике не узнали. И из окна он бы выбросился еще вчера. Токио — большой город, мистер Хидака. В нем случается много бед. Всех не спасти. Вам ли не знать.

— Кэн, — угрюмо буркнул он в ответ. — Можно просто Кэн, Кроуфорд.

Злость ушла, смылась усталостью. Кэн знал. Он знал, что нельзя спасти всех, он знал, что жизнь жестока. Можно наказать преступника, совершившего убийство ребенка. Но кого карать, если бы Мики покончил с собой? Убитых горем родителей? Он с силой сжал ребристую ручку дверцы.

— Предлагаю пообедать, Кэн, — голос Кроуфорда звучал тихо.

Кэн кивнул своему отражению в боковом стекле. Мягко шуршали шины, справа и слева раздавались гудки. Кроуфорд протянул руку и включил автомагнитолу. Второй рукой крутанул влево, уходя от столкновения. Едзи бы на его месте остановился, выскочил и устроил бы разборки, Ая выругался бы так, что у Кэна покраснели бы уши — а он уж всякого наслушался в спортивных раздевалках. Кроуфорд же просто сжал губы, между бровей проступили две вертикальные морщинки.

Стало любопытно.

— Это предвиденье, да? — рискнул спросить Кэн. Кроуфорд помрачнел — с чего бы? Стало неловко — как будто он вторгся на запретную территорию. Может, у этих не принято обсуждать такое? Как там — интимная сфера?

Ему показалось, что кто-то едва слышно фыркнул. Кроуфорд вывернул на тихую улочку и остановил машину.

— Нет, это не предвиденье. Был бы здесь Шульдих — сказал бы, что это я водить не умею, — усмехнулся он в ответ и вышел из машины.

Кэн выбрался следом, поняв, что поехал прямо с тренировки, не снимая костюма и бутс. Хорошо, что деньги и документы всегда при нем. Растерянно огляделся — машина стояла у входа в крошечный ресторанчик, на разлинованной парковке были места всего лишь для шести машин. Они заняли последнее.

— Идем.

Вышколенный швейцар открыл дверь, улыбаясь Кэну так, словно тот — его богатый родственник. Спускаясь за Кроуфордом по крутой лестнице, Кэн заметил:

— Я был уверен, что меня выпрут, как только увидят.

— За те деньги, что здесь оставляют посетители, они вправе приводить кого угодно. 

— Ясно.

Молодая официантка, приветливо улыбаясь и кланяясь, пригласила их в маленькую комнату, где был уже накрыт столик на двоих.

— Прошу прощения, я сделал предварительный заказ на свой вкус. Но если тебе не нравится, можешь заказать что-то свое. Жаркое должны уже принести.

— Жаркое, м-м-м… — Кэн подергал носом. — Я люблю жаркое.

Кэн смерил Кроуфорда подозрительным взглядом — зачем эти игры, интересно? Наверняка он предвидел, что Кэн закажет жаркое, или что-нибудь в таком духе.

Он раздраженно уселся за стол и притянул к себе кувшин с соком. Кроуфорд указал официантке на дверь, и девушка, в очередной раз улыбнувшись и поклонившись, покинула комнату.

Кэн налил себе сок — оказался томатный — вопросительно посмотрел на Кроуфорда. Но тот в ответ лишь качнул головой. Откинувшись в кресле, он задумчиво наблюдал за Кэном. Это раздражало. А еще стекла очков потемнели, и Кэн не мог разглядеть выражение глаз Кроуфорда. Это раздражало вдвойне. Интересно, он сочтет наглостью, если Кэн попросить снять очки?

Вместо этого он отпил сока и буркнул:

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Кроуфорд словно подобрался, разгладил салфетку перед собой и медленно сказал:

— Я временно лишился дара. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы его вернуть.

Кэн подавился соком.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроуфорд вежливо протянул салфетку, ожидая, пока Хидака откашляется. Шульдих — редкостный сукин сын. Мог бы предупредить, что с Хидакой у Кроуфорда не только мозговые волны совпадают, а еще и идеальное эмпатическое соответствие друг другу. Идеальное!

В сознании всплыли слова Шульдиха: «Я его нашел, и он идеальный». Сукин, сукин сын, хренов любитель говорить правду так, что хочется потом придушить. И крыть нечем — действительно сказал, что отыскал идеальный «ключ». А то, что Кроуфорд не поинтересовался, в каком смысле «идеальный», так это его, Кроуфорда, проблемы.

Но Хидака оказался действительно идеальным — идеальным собеседником и слушателем. Едва он сел в машину, как Кроуфорда обволокла дрожь чужих эмоций, тягучая, темная, порывистая — и очень уютная. Тогда, двигаясь по заранее намеченному маршруту, Кроуфорд вдруг понял, что, может быть, все пройдет по плану, что у них получится сработаться. Договориться, похоже, точно получится. В отличие от Наги, Фарфарелло и, тем более, Шульдиха, Кроуфорд был очень слабым эмпатом. Но сейчас он воспринимал настроение постороннего человека, как мог бы чувствовать настроение Шульдиха. Но с рыжим они были знакомы десять лет, из них восемь работали в связке. А вот с Хидакой Кроуфорд разговаривал впервые. 

Сейчас он смотрел круглыми глазами, и его удивление ощущалось как собственное. Кроуфорд придвинул к себе стакан с минералкой, собираясь с мыслями, постучал ногтем по тонкой стенке. Застоявшиеся пузырьки воздуха заструились вверх. Планируя разговор, он собирался выдать Хидаке минимум информации, но сейчас тщательно продуманная беседа пошла к черту. Придется импровизировать — минимумом они не обойдутся. 

— Подробности?

Кроуфорд чувствовал, как подобрался Хидака, как изменился взгляд — из рассеянного стал острым и внимательным. Для него это — очередная миссия. Он положил локти на стол и уперся подбородком в сложенные ладони.

Кроуфорд поправил очки и негромко начал:

— Любой паранормальный дар — это выход за рамки человеческих возможностей. Человеческий организм не предназначен для таких нагрузок. Поэтому давно, больше пятидесяти лет назад, была придумана система «перезагрузки». Когда при помощи определенных воздействий нервная система человека сбрасывает напряжение.

— А если не сбрасывать, что будет?

— У всех по-разному, — Кроуфорд задумчиво изучал руки Хидаки — небольшие, но широкие кисти, аккуратные ногти, на одном запястье — кожаный напульсник. Если приглядеться-вслушаться — можно увидеть-услышать, как бьется под ним пульс. Кроуфорд встряхнулся. — Кого-то выжигает дар, кто-то сходит с ума… Зависит от способностей. Пирокинетики и берсерки просто временно лишаются дара, а потом восстанавливаются.

Кэн задумчиво переплел пальцы под подбородком.

— Если вам понадобился кто-то чужой, значит, возникли проблемы с обычным способом восстановления?

— Да. Чем чаще, интенсивнее используешь дар, там чаще нужна перезагрузка. Слишком частая перезагрузка, без веских оснований — подозрительно. Это значит, что паранорм расходует свой дар на стороне. Обычно ничего страшного, все этим занимаются, но…

Кэн посмотрел неожиданно остро и цепко:

— Вам нельзя показывать то, чем вы занимаетесь?

Кроуфорд словно покачивался на волнах. Нить между ним и Хидакой то натягивалась, то ослабевала. Сам он себе напоминал скалолаза — одно неверное движение, и придется начинать заново, с самого начала. И чем дальше, тем будет сложнее. Проклятый Шульдих, мог бы предупредить. Какая мелочная месть. Кроуфорд потер виски. Он что-то говорил про правду?

— Мы планируем уничтожить Старейшин Эсцет.

Кэн длинно присвистнул. Кроуфорд поднял глаза — тот улыбался.

— А что нужно от меня? Учти — я ничего в этом не понимаю.

Кроуфорду показалось, что щелкнул выключатель, — одним махом, так изменилась полярность эмоций. Ушло настороженное любопытство, злая опаска и тяжелое вибрирующее недоверие. Договариваться с врагом — нехорошо. Договариваться с врагом, чтобы уничтожить другого, более сильного врага — это хорошо, правильно. Простая система ценностей. Решение проблем по мере поступления. Напряжение разлилось по крошечной комнате — густое и удушливое. Задрожали вилки и ложки, стакан покачнулся и лопнул. Осколки осели на белоснежной скатерти, на которой расплывалось темное пятно воды.

Кроуфорд бессмысленно смотрел на стол. Если он хоть что-то понимает, то настройка уже началась. Слишком быстро. Он не готов.

— Пророкам нужна специфическая помощь. Особенность их дара — высокий порог ментального сопротивления. Причем на всех уровнях. Шульдих — сильный телепат, он может прочитать мысли, которые скрыты под поверхностным слоем. Но даже он не может управлять моим сознанием. Да и вообще сознанием пророка нельзя управлять — его можно только убить или вырубить. За одним исключением.

Хидака слушал так, как будто это было последнее, что ему в этой жизни скажут — ушами, глазами, всем телом. Он был как дрожащий приемник, куда сливались слова и эмоции. Сливались, запечатывались и оставались там навсегда.

— Каким? — дежурная реплика — вроде их ритуала с Шульдихом. Оба понимают, что она не имеет смысла, но оба подчиняются порядку. Так удобнее. Так проще. И можно собраться с мыслями.

— Есть люди-ключи. Которые подходят к разуму пророка, словно тот — замочная скважина. — Собственные слова будили странные ассоциации, в комнате стало душно, и Кроуфорд расслабил галстук. Он подумает об этом позже. — Все дело в биоритмах их мозга, а также общей совместимости.

Кэн медленно кивнул, словно поощряя, и Кроуфорд почувствовал, что говорить стало легче.

— Это большая редкость, вообще-то. В Розенкройц таких людей натаскивали искусственным способом. Многоразовые отмычки. Грубовато, топорно — неделя головных болей обеспечена, но результативно, — он поморщился, вспоминая.

— И что я должен сделать? — Кэн задумчиво выпятил нижнюю губу и потрогал ее.

Раздался тихий звон. Вошла официантка, катя перед собой тележку. Кроуфорд видел, как Кэн напрягся, внимательно провожая взглядом блюда. Всегда настороже, да?

Под ложечкой засосало — оказывается, чертовски хотелось есть. Кэн сунул нос под крышечку с жарким, довольно улыбнулся — пахло, и правда, изумительно. И они, переглянувшись, принялись за еду.

Кроуфорд краем глаза наблюдал за Кэном. Тот сосредоточенно жевал, хмурясь своим мыслями. Потом все-таки отложил нож и вилку, вытер салфеткой рот и проговорил:

— Получается, я — идеальный ключ, чтобы попасть в твой разум? Так?

— Вроде того.

— И что я должен сделать?

Кроуфорд со стуком отодвинул тарелку.

— Не знаю, черт возьми. Шульдих должен помочь, но все, что нам известно — это то, что разум переключателя вступает в конфликт с разумом пророка, от этого происходит что-то вроде короткого замыкания.

— То есть я должен влезть тебе в голову, а потом бегать внутри и кричать «Природа, помоги?»

Кроуфорд расхохотался.

— Шульдих уверяет, что все примерно так и будет — твое сознание будет автоматически подстраиваться под мое, найдет сбой — и ликвидирует его.

— Насколько это опасно?

Кроуфорд задумался. Он не слышал о несчастных случаях с «ключами» — вот с пророками, которых не удалось перезагрузить — сколько угодно.

— Насколько мне известно, опасности нет. Тебя просто выбросит из моего разума. Но вариант осложнений нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Ты не паранорм, ты не обучен — да мало ли что. 

Кэн улыбался.

— Ты ведь знаешь, да?

— Знаю — что? — Кроуфорд смотрел на лучики морщинок, идущие от уголков глаз.

— Что я соглашусь.

— Шансы были высоки, — кивнул Кроуфорд.

— Сколько это займет времени?

— Неделю.

Кэн шумно выдохнул.

— Это долго.

— Мало. Понадобится настроиться друг на друга.

— Как все сложно, — проворчал Кэн и уныло колупнул вилкой остатки жаркого.

— Нам может повезти. И проникновение… — Кроуфорд закашлялся, — произойдет сразу.

Кэн смотрел недоуменно:

— Тебе виднее, конечно, но я пока плохо представляю, что нужно делать, чтобы войти в чужой разум.

Он повел плечами, потянулся.

— Шульдих тебя… — Кроуфорд поискал подходящее слово, — подсадит.

Эмоции Кэна пошли рябью:

— Шульдих? Терпеть его не могу, — пробурчал он себе под нос.

— Я его иногда тоже, — от души ответил Кроуфорд.

— А что он? — глаза Кэна лучились любопытством.

— Например, он не сказал, что у нас с тобой не только идеальное совпадение биоритмов мозга, но и идеальное эмпатическое соответствие.

— Это когда ты увидел человека впервые в жизни, но кажется, что уже два раза переплыл с ним море? — Кэн задумчиво пощелкал пальцами.

— Именно. И еще — все, о чем мы говорили, должно остаться между нами. Это условие сделки.

Кэн медленно кивнул:

— Понимаю. За собой оставляю право разорвать сделку, если это будет угрожать членам моей команды или близким мне людям.

Кроуфорд задумался. В круг «близких людей» Хидаки мог входить кто угодно — от соседской девчонки до собственных учеников. Отказ обещал новые сложности и разрушение достигнутого взаимопонимания. А учитывая, что связь уже начала формироваться… Кроуфорд прикинул шансы, задушив инстинктивное желание обратиться к дару, на то, что Хидаке придется все разболтать. Они были, но… черт с ним. Будь что будет.

Он решительно кивнул.

— Договорились.

Кэн смерил его долгим, очень долгим взглядом.

— Здорово же тебя припекло.

Кроуфорд устало снял очки и потер воспаленные глаза:

— Пойми нас правильно, Кэн, — имя легло на язык, прокатилось по гортани — такое привычное, что Кроуфорд вздрогнул. — Мы не делаем это ради спасения мира. Или невинных. Или еще чего-то такого. Мы спасаем свои шкуры. Только и всего.

— Понимаю, — Кэн поднялся и сейчас смотрел на Кроуфорда сверху вниз. — Поэтому я тебе верю, — он усмехнулся. — Я давно с подозрением отношусь к альтруистам. Мне нужно договориться об отпуске — в магазине и школе. Как тебя найти?

Кроуфорд достал визитную карточку. На белом глянцевом прямоугольнике стояла фамилия и номер телефона.

— Звони сразу, как освободишься. Я скажу, куда подъехать.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответил он, сгреб карточку и сунул в карман джинсов.

— И, Кэн, — черт, Кроуфорду понравилось произносить его имя, — сообщи, если передумаешь. Пожалуйста. Это важно.

Тот упрямо мотнул головой.

— Не передумаю. Мики… даже если вы подстроили — все равно, Мики жив, и это главное. Жди звонка. А там разберемся.

 

Когда Кэн ушел, Кроуфорд почти сполз в своем кресле. Он дрожал, чувствуя, как растворяются, истончаются нити невидимых связей. Как отпускает эйфория, расслабляются мышцы, уходит глухое чувство нереальности происходящего. Кроуфорд поправил галстук, протер очки, аккуратно перебрал оставшиеся визитки. Привычные действия помогли собраться с мыслями и взять себя в руки. Он тряхнул головой — челка упала на лоб — и принялся планировать завтрашний день.

А с рыжим он еще поговорит.

 

Шульдих смотрел телевизор. Точнее, бессмысленно переключал каналы, задерживаясь на каждом от силы на десять секунд. И даже не соизволил повернуть головы.

Кроуфорд молча прошел в комнату и выдернул из розетки шнур.

— Проклятье! — Шульдих резко развернулся, потом смерил Кроуфорда оценивающим взглядом и проворчал: — Какая мелкая и пошлая месть.

— Это — не месть, — сообщил ему Кроуфорд, все внутри кипело от злости. — Месть — это когда я тебе зубы выбью.

— А что я такого сделал?

— Ты не сказал об эмпатическом балансе, — рявкнул Кроуфорд. — Я чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Ничего, тебе полезно.

Кулак просвистел мимо его челюсти, а Шульдих с ехидным смешком вдруг оказался у Кроуфорда за спиной.

— Слушай, я не мог упустить такой шанс полюбоваться на твое растерянное сознание. Незабываемое зрелище — можно было бы показывать за деньги.

— Заткнись, просто заткнись.

Кроуфорд пошел к себе в комнату, на ходу стягивая галстук и расстегивая пиджак.

— Надеюсь, ты его слушал, а не любовался на мой внутренний мир?

— Твой внутренний мир под семью замками, — меланхолично ответил Шульдих. — Слушал, конечно.

— И?

— Прогноз благоприятный. Сначала он, конечно, дергался — Тварь тьмы, то да се. Не понимаю этих сложностей. А вот когда ты сказал про уничтожение Эсцет — быстренько перестроился. Поразительно гибкая психика. Понятно, почему он до сих пор не чокнулся — с его-то образом жизни.

— Нет добра и зла, есть правильно и неправильно? — Кроуфорд усмехнулся.

— Нееет, в том-то и дело. Добро и зло еще как есть. Просто, — Шульдих усмехнулся, — с каждым из них можно договориться — временно. Вот, например, с тобой он договорился. Когда мы покончим с Эсцет, договор перестанет действовать, и он охотно тебя убьет.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся в ответ.

— Это хорошо.

Шульдих одарил его долгим внимательным взглядом, развернулся и ушел. Кроуфорд услышал, как снова заработал телевизор. Надо было выспаться.


	4. Chapter 4

Договориться с Аей об отпуске в магазине оказалось легко — намного легче, чем со старшим тренером. Первому Кэн просто сказал, что ему нужен отдых. Учитывая, как редко он просил о таком… Ая просто кивнул, коротко спросил, не нужна ли помощь, и пошел составлять измененный график дежурств в цветочном магазине. В школе пришлось пригрозить обращением в профсоюз, и тренер махнул рукой.

К концу дня Кэн помог убраться в магазине, составил план тренировок на каждого из учеников и собрал вещи. Кроуфорд ответил после первого гудка, поинтересовался, не передумал ли Кэн — вежливый, ха! А потом назвал адрес.

Он думал, что сразу окажется на месте. Но рядом с высотной гостиницей увидел знакомый BMW. Над водительским местом пламенела рыжая шевелюра. Насмешливый голос Кроуфорда позади — почему Кэн не услышал, как он подошел? — заставил вздрогнуть.

— Не надо убивать Шульдиха, он нам пригодится.

Пригодится и пригодится, хрен с ним. Кэн отвернулся от рыжего и покрепче сжал сумку. Надо было багнаки все же положить поближе. Машина медленно подъехала. Кроуфорд открыл дверцу и сделал приглашающий жест. Кэн забрался внутрь, уселся и поднял голову — в зеркале заднего вида отражались глаза Шульдиха. Странно, сейчас, когда не было видно привычной ухмылки, его взгляд воспринимался — ну, почти нормально. Кроуфорд тем временем обошел машину, открыл дверцу — кресло прогнулось под его тяжестью — и уселся рядом. Стало спокойнее. Отражение Шульдиха вдруг подмигнуло, и Кэн едва удержался, чтобы не показать язык. Краска залила щеки, он наклонил голову и спихнул сумку с колен, под ноги — раздражала.

— К чему такие сложности? — проворчал он. — Я думал, мы сразу окажемся на месте.

— Подстраховка. Нам не нужны свидетели.

Шульдих вел не так, как Кроуфорд — быстро, дергано и резко. Это тоже раздражало. Присутствие Кроуфорда ощущалось рядом большим тепловым сгустком. Кэн прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья — толком не удалось поспать, всю ночь ворочался.

— Думаете, я не в состоянии оторваться от хвоста? — проворчал он.

Шульдих хмыкнул, Кроуфорд пошевелился — потом произнес:

— Извини, это все привычка рассчитывать только на себя. Не подумали.

Хрена с два они не подумали. Проклятые Твари Тьмы оказались совсем не такими, какими представлял их Кэн. Даже вчера, после разговора с Кроуфордом, он отчетливо осознавал идущую от него опасность. Его присутствие, несмотря ни на что, заставляло собраться, внутренний голос все время твердил: «Он чужой, он не такой, как все». По позвоночнику бежали мурашки, то и дело бросало в дрожь. Сейчас же он ничего подобного не чувствовал. Нет, Шульдих, конечно, вызывал желание хорошенько врезать — первостатейная мразь и гордится этим, — но не больше.

— Первая настройка прошла удачно, — из размышлений его вырвал скрипучий голос рыжего.

Кроуфорд тоже как будто очнулся:

— Х-м-м, ты уверен?

— Эй, вы говорите обо мне? – Кэн настороженно переводил взгляд с затылка Шульдиха на сидящего рядом Кроуфорда.

Шульдих свернул к подземной парковке, приложил карточку к считывающему устройству и покатил вниз. По бокам замелькали огни, на парковке машин было совсем мало.

— Вчера, — Кроуфорд поправил очки, — твое сознание начало изменяться, реагируя на мое. За ночь мозг отдохнул, перенастроил связи — и сейчас тебе кажется, что все нормально.

— А у меня все нормально? — Кэн усиленно размышлял: не вмешивался ли телепат…

— Не вмешивался, — лениво произнес тот, и машина остановилась. — Я мог помешать настройке, она так хорошо шла без моего участия.

— Какого хрена? — Кэн сжал кулаки и начал выбираться из машины.

— Ты думаешь так громко, что тебя может услышать даже Кроуфорд, — хмыкнул телепат.

— Дети, не ссорьтесь, — фыркнул тот. — Кэн, возьми сумку, Шульдих, заткнись.

— Да, папочка, — почти пропел рыжий.

— Он что, идет с нами? — Шульдиха Кэн решил игнорировать — тот оказался настоящей занозой в заднице. И, наверное, будет нехорошо, если они в первый же день подерутся.

Шульдих только захохотал.

— Идет, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — К сожалению.

Шульдих подавился.

Пока они поднимались в лифте, Кэн прикидывал, как сломать рыжему шею, чтобы никто не заметил. Шульдих, облокотившись о выступ в стенке лифта, насвистывал какую-то незнакомую мелодию и весело скалился.

Квартира оказалась крошечной — точнее, когда-то она была явно человеческих размеров, а не напоминала шкаф для одежды, но была перестроена. Кэн прошелся по коридору, заглядывая в двери. В ванной поместились душевая кабина и джакузи, а в кухне можно было танцевать вальс. Стало понятно, как строители распорядились имеющимся пространством. 

— Это жилье для отдыха, — пояснил Кроуфорд.

— Поясняю, — вклинился Шульдих, — он приводит сюда блядей.

— Не слушай его, Кэн, я не сплю с блядями.

— О да, Кроуфорду у нас дают бесплатно.

— Не понял, ты что — завидуешь? Могу поднять премиальные, чтобы хватало.

Кэну надоела эта перепалка.

— Заканчивайте. Я мыться и… Что там у нас дальше по программе?

Шульдих пожал плечами:

— Это к Кроуфорду, он тут босс. Кстати, про повышение премиальных — заметим, тебя никто за язык не тянул, у меня есть свидетель.

Кроуфорд глянул так мрачно, что Кэн впервые обеспокоился за собственную шкуру:

— Так, ладно, я пошел, — он подхватил сумку и быстро смылся в сторону душа.

Когда он вышел из ванной, то застал почти идиллическую картинку. Кроуфорд, усевшись на подоконник, без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами рубашки, читал газету, Шульдих, устроившись на большой кровати в позе лотоса, раскладывал пасьянс. И быстро вскинул голову.

— Готов?

— Смотря к чему…

— Ну что за вопросы.

— Шульдих, — проворчал со своего места Кроуфорд.

— Ладно, ладно…. — Рыжий с сожалением сгреб пасьянс — хотя Кэн увидел, что тот все равно не сошелся бы— вытянул ноги и похлопал рядом с собой: — Садись. Или ложись, как тебе удобнее.

Кэн настороженно присел на самый краешек. В душе глухо ворочалось беспокойство — что-то сейчас будет, что-то точно сейчас будет.

Шульдих поморщился:

— Да успокойся ты, не на приеме у стоматолога. Ничего не будет — сегодня точно.

— А нахрена ты тут нужен тогда? — проворчал Кэн. Шульдих его раздражал даже больше, чем раньше.

— Хам, — с обидой ответил рыжий. — Не буду ничего делать.

Кроуфорд постучался затылком о стекло. Сейчас он сидел, свесив руку с газетой, и меланхолично смотрел в потолок.

— Ладно, — Кэн вздохнул и еще раз покосился на Кроуфорда. — Говори, чего там у тебя.

— Не буду, — Шульдих аккуратно складывал карты, — пусть Кроуфорд тебя просвещает.

— Кэн, извинись перед Шульдихом, — устало сказал Кроуфорд.

— За что это? — извиняться не хотелось.

Кроуфорд спрыгнул с подоконника — Кэн в очередной раз поразился, как при таком росте и комплекции можно так быстро и ловко двигаться — сделал два шага и уселся рядом.

— Шульдих — член команды. Имей в виду, что вам работать вместе. Ты же не бил морду своим напарникам.

Кэн покраснел, а Шульдих вдруг начал хохотать. Черт.

— Ты не поверишь, Кроуфорд, — ржал рыжий, — бил. Он их командира с замороженной печенью так отделал при первой встрече, что тот потом день отлеживался. Все, извинения отменяются.

— О, заткнись, а? Просто заткнись.

— Ладно-ладно, будем считать это особенностями знакомства с тобой и началом плодотворного сотрудничества, — продолжал веселиться Шульдих.

Кэн почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Вдруг на плечо легла горячая ладонь — сначала обожгла так, что захотелось отодвинуться — но через секунду прикосновение стало уютным и домашним.

— Шульдих, просто расскажи, что ты сейчас делаешь, — мягко сказал Кроуфорд.

— А он делает? — вскинулся Кэн и сбросил руку.

— Делаю, делаю… чего время терять, — проворчал рыжий, тасуя карты. Только сейчас Кэн заметил, какой у него расфокусированный взгляд.

От злости у Кэна побелело перед глазами, он рванулся — и тяжело осел, удерживаемый сильными руками. Кроуфорд обхватил его поперек груди и прижал к себе, не давая даже вздохнуть. Кэн чувствовал, как злость окутывает разум, как привычно стучит кровь в ушах: «Убей, убей, убей!»

Тихий размеренный голос Кроуфорда что-то проговаривал над ухом, и Кэн постепенно успокаивался. Сознание было словно оголенный провод.

— Вот так, спокойно. А теперь я тебя буду держать, а ты — слушать, что говорит Шульдих.

Кэн медленно кивнул.

— Механизм перезагрузки следующий. Сознание «ключа» забрасывается в голову пророка, в его внутренний мир. Не спрашивай, что это — не знаю. Я там не был, — Шульдих поднял руки вверх. — Проблема в том, что сходу я тебя туда закинуть не смогу — я уже попробовал подцепить и двинуть. Это нормально, разумы — оба разума — сопротивляются. Нужна притирка. Это понятно?

Кэн, тяжело дыша, вслушивался в то, что говорит Шульдих. Пока все звучало разумно. Тот дождался кивка и продолжил все также размеренно:

— В обычном случае вас стоило поселить на полгода вместе — и притирайтесь, сколько угодно. Играйте в футбол, сидите у костерка, рассказывайте друг другу о своем тяжелом детстве. Но…

— У нас этого времени нет, — медленно проговорил Кэн. Дыхание Кроуфорда щекотало макушку, но отодвигаться не хотелось — эти объятья каким-то образом успокаивали, несмотря на то, что Кэн отчетливо понимал — Кроуфорду достаточно одного движения, чтобы проломить ему грудную клетку. Бодрящее ощущение. Кэн потерся спиной о Кроуфорда, с трудом сдерживая смешок. Да что с ним такое?

Шульдих глянул внимательно и тяжело:

— Я уже заканчиваю. Чтобы притирка пошла быстрее, я «раскачиваю» ваши сознания. Ослабляю внутренние барьеры. Немного. Устраняю источник внутреннего сопротивления.

— Понятно. — Все действительно становилось понятно — в том числе собственная реакция. — Это надолго?

— Не могу сказать, — Шульдих сложил карты аккуратной стопкой и встал с кровати. — Я закончил с вами обоими. — Он довольно потянулся. — Ваша задача на ближайшие сутки — стать лучшими друзьями. — Кэн скривился. — Ну и не поубивать друг друга.

От Кроуфорда шли отчетливые волны неудовольствия.

— И да, — добавил Шульдих. — оружие я тоже заберу. Телевидение и интернет не подключены. Занимайтесь друг другом.

Кэн подумал о футбольном мяче в своей сумке.

— Мяч? — Шульдих сдул со лба непослушную челку. — Ладно, мяч пусть остается. И газета. Еда в холодильнике, добавку привезу завтра вечером. Я пошел.

Дверь за Шульдихом захлопнулась с оглушительным стуком, так, что в ушах зазвенело. Кроуфорд отпустил Кэна, и тот развалился на кровати.

— Надо было ему все-таки врезать, — задумчиво проговорил он. — В честь зарождающейся такой прекрасной дружбы.

Кроуфорд, вставший с кровати, замер, посмотрел недоуменно — и они с Кэном одновременно начали хохотать.

Сестра Амамия как-то раз сказала, что жизнь — сложная штука, поэтому не стоит задумываться о ней слишком сильно — это все равно это бессмысленно. Но сейчас Кэн думал, что она ошибалась. Жизнь — очень простая вещь. Поступай, как велит сердце, делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Шульдих хотел, он мог действовать совершенно незаметно. Кроуфорд почувствовал вмешательство в сознание только потому, что ждал его. В голове слегка шумело — как после хорошей порции крепкого виски. Он не любил «раскачку» сознания. Это означало отсутствие самоконтроля, разбалансированные эмоции, неучтенные поступки. За которые, конечно, не бывало стыдно — Кроуфорду вообще никогда не бывало стыдно — но которые вызывали досаду и сулили дополнительные проблемы. 

Хотя некоторые паранормы прибегали к такому способу расслабиться — те, у кого под рукой был телепат, вызывающий доверие. Но Кроуфорду хватало и того, что иногда сознание приходилось раскачивать в рабочих целях — например, при общении и вербовке эмпатов. И он бы предпочел, чтобы этот процесс по-прежнему оставался рабочим. Сейчас, правда, он начинал понимать, что в нем находят другие. Сознание заливало ощущение абсолютного довольства. Даже мысли о возможном провале и проблемах со Старейшинами удалось задвинуть куда подальше. Поэтому сейчас Кроуфорд просто наслаждался отдыхом — и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за Хидакой.

Тот полностью освоился в крошечной квартире: положил одежду на одну из пустующих полок, достал из сумки футбольный мяч — сейчас он лежал на крошечном пятачке между кроватью и телевизором, выделяясь черно-белым пятном на фоне рыжего ковра. Теперь Хидака изучал квартиру в подробностях. Сбросив рубашку, в одних спортивных штанах, закатанных по колено, он бродил по комнате и совал нос во все углы. Тихонько хлопал дверцами шкафов, звенел вазочками, переставляя их с места на место, умудрился даже заглянуть под тяжелые шторы. Ему было скучно.

Наконец, Кэну надоело кружить по комнате, и он плюхнулся на кровать. Закинул руки за голову, вытянул ноги и уставился на Кроуфорда.

— Ну, по идее, нам нужно познакомиться поближе.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся — ему нравился подход Кэна. Действительно, чего тянуть? Он поднялся с кресла и открыл шкаф — имело смысл тоже переодеться. Кроуфорд отыскал домашние брюки и ушел принимать душ. Неизвестно, кто перестраивал квартиру, но сделать так, чтобы для мытья площадь оказалась больше, чем для сна — надо было умудриться. Шутка Кэна о том, что имеет смысл спать в ванной, оказалась шуткой лишь отчасти — на полу мог спокойно разместиться даже Кроуфорд. По диагонали.

Когда он вышел, яростно вытирая голову, Кэн задумчиво изучал спортивный раздел их единственной газеты.

— О футболе — почти ничего, — разочарованно сказал он. — Сейчас в лиге каникулы, все играют только товарищеские матчи. Слушай, расскажи о себе?

— Это слишком расплывчато, — Кроуфорд повесил влажное полотенце на ручку двери. — И не очень интересно.

— Ладно, — Кэн настаивать не стал, но Кроуфорд чувствовал — это только до поры до времени. — Тогда, м-м-м, можешь рассказать, когда впервые ощутил свой дар?

— Всегда, — не задумываясь, ответил Кроуфорд, — я всегда его чувствовал.

— То есть — никаких озарений? — разочарованно протянул Кэн. — Никаких «мама, я увидел, как бабушку сбивает грузовик»?

Кроуфорд посмотрел насмешливо:

— Ничего такого. Жаль, что разочаровал.

— Да нихрена тебе не жаль.

— Не жаль, — согласился Кроуфорд и присел рядом. К Кэну его тянуло, как магнитом. Шульдих, отправляясь по бабам, говорил, что Кроуфорду надо восполнять недостаток тактильных ощущений, это ненормально — трогать только себя. Он с охотой соглашался на спарринги, потому что считал их полезными для Кроуфорда, но тот действительно не любил лишних прикосновений и старался их не допускать. А когда без них было не обойтись — строго контролировал каждое. Возможно, дело было в том, что рядом не оказывалось подходящего человека. Кроуфорду хотелось трогать Кэна. Это было даже смешно. Он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны — что еще выкинет измененное сознание? Пока Кроуфорд притормаживал, но рано или поздно он даст себе волю. Терпеть не мог ограничения.

— Тогда просто расскажи, что помнишь, — вздохнул Хидака. Кроуфорд задумался.

— Ты помнишь, когда первый раз вздохнул? Или осознал, что дышишь? Вот и я нет. Когда с тобой что-то с самого детства, ты думаешь, что это нормально. И не считаешь, будто так не со всеми. Я видел сны, потом они превращались в реальность. Хм, слушай, я вспомнил…

— Что? — Кэн приподнялся на локте, пытливо заглядывая Кроуфорду в глаза. От ресниц на щеку падала тень — что за неуместные детали, только отвлекают.

— Я вспомнил, когда впервые осознал, что другие не видят то, что вижу я… — Кроуфорд задумался. Вообще-то, раньше он никому не рассказывал ничего подобного. Мелькнула мысль — а стоит ли? Мелькнула и пропала. Он продолжил, задумчиво перебирая воспоминания: — Кажется, мне было пять лет — может, чуть больше. В школу я тогда еще не ходил. Я увидел, как снег — мы тогда жили в Висконсине — завалил въезд на участок, это было весной.

— И что?

Кроуфорд потянулся и лег рядом:

— Через два дня выяснилось, когда снег выпал на самом деле, что снегоуборочная машина, которой мы пользовались, сломана, и двор придется разгребать вручную. Мама тогда ругалась — на себя, конечно. Оказывается, она все собиралась вызвать механика, но протянула до апреля. Она посчитала, что торопиться некуда. Тогда я понял, что мама не видела, как выпадет снег. И не знала, что нужно подготовиться. С тех пор я пользовался своим даром осознанно.

— А потом?

— А потом меня нашли люди из Розенкройц и убедили родителей отдать меня в особый интернат для одаренных детей, — Кроуфорд усмехнулся.

Они замолчали. Говорить больше не хотелось. Столько, сколько он рассказал сегодня, Кроуфорд не говорил даже штатным психологам Эсцет. И если Хидака будет задавать новые вопросы… но он не стал. Просто лежал рядом и сосредоточенно смотрел в потолок.

— А меня родители отдали в приют при церкви, — вдруг сказал он. — Просто так. Решили, что ребенок для них — обуза. Маме тогда было пятнадцать лет, кажется…

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать. Но Кроуфорд чертовски не умел сочувствовать. Поэтому он перевернулся на живот и смотрел на четко обрисованный профиль, пока губы Кэна не дрогнули в улыбке. Так намного лучше. А за сочувствием — это к кому-нибудь другому.

Помолчав, Кэн вдруг перевернулся на бок.

— Слушай, а как вообще происходит попадание в твое сознание — мы там должны держаться за руки или смотреть в глаза? Ну, в Розенкройц? Давай пока потренируемся.

Ну да. Некоторым лишь бы тренироваться. Впрочем, делать было все равно нечего. Кроуфорд повернулся к Кэну лицом и начал перечислять:

— Пустая комната, в ней два кресла. Одно для пророка, второе — для его «ключа». Обычно, когда я прихожу, «ключ» уже на месте. Лицо закрыто круглым шлемом — отсекает лишние волны. Так что я даже не знаю, кто это. И никогда не интересовался. Может быть, зря.

— Ну, а дальше что?

— Дальше — все. Я сажусь, надеваю такой же шлем, закрываю глаза — хотя можно не закрывать, в нем все равно ничерта не видно — и прорезей для глаз нет. А потом прихожу в себя с головной болью и восстановившимся даром.

— Мда, не сильно-то эта нам поможет.

— Не сильно, — согласился Кроуфорд. — Поэтому давай спать.

— Жаль, что день прошел почти без пользы….

Кроуфорд, начавший подниматься, замер:

— Кэн.

— М-м-м, — тот приоткрыл один глаз.

— Мы очень быстро двигаемся.

— Поверю тебе.

— Хочешь, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось?

— Ненавижу ждать, — признался Кэн. — Обычно, когда знаешь, что делать, намного проще.

— Понимаю. Нет, все по плану. Шульдих устроил нашим мозгам капитальную встряску. Кажется, что ничего особенного, но для разума это серьезная нагрузка. Так что лучшее, что мы можем сделать — это отдохнуть.

— Ясно, чего уж, — Кэн скатился с кровати, носком подбросил футбольный мяч, и начал ловко пинать. — Зарядка на ночь, — он лукаво ухмыльнулся из-под челки. Мячик глухо шлепал о босую ногу. Можно было воспользоваться паузой, и первым занять душ, но Кроуфорду приятно было смотреть, как Хидака резвится.

Спать они ложились в полной темноте. Кроуфорд всем телом чувствовал, как возится Кэн, как взбивает явно непривычную ему подушку, натягивает на себя одеяло и замирает.

— Слушай, — почему у нас одно одеяло на двоих? — проговорил он в темноте.

— Спи давай.

— Нет, ну все-таки…

— Можешь поискать еще одно, может, даже найдешь — а мне достанется это целиком — и Кроуфорд потянул край на себя.

— Эй, я только спросил, черт, уже одеяла лишили!

Они начали бороться. Кроуфорд был сильнее, но Кэн оказался быстрым и вертким, да еще умудрялся не забывать о цели борьбы — так, что отвоевать свою часть имущества удалось только за счет массы. Кроуфорд просто прижал Кэна коленом к матрасу и отнял свой приз. Потом они лежали, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание и соприкасаясь бедрами.

— Вот черт. Жаль, что здесь нельзя устроить спарринг.

— Можно попробовать на кухне, — задумался Кроуфорд.

— Да ну, несерьезно, — Кэн повернулся набок, стягивая одеяло до пояса и прижимая ноги к животу, — мы там стены разобьем и сами убьемся.

Приходилось признать, что Кэн прав — даже если из кухни убрать все шкафы и большой обеденный стол — места окажется все равно маловато. Поправка: для них маловато.

— М-м-м, завтра что-нибудь придумаем… — Мяч там точно можно будет попинать. И максимум, что они натворят — выбьют стекло.

— Ага, — Кэн тихо возился рядом. — Спокойной ночи.

Кроуфорд удивленно смотрел на темный силуэт холмиком — они, в Шварц, никогда не желали друг другу спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — неожиданно для себя ответил он. И, не видя в темноте выражение лица Кэна, чувствовал, как тот улыбается.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, вытянулся во весь рост, придвинулся ближе и сделал то, что ему хотелось вот уже пару часов. А пара часов — это, черт возьми, очень долго. Он сгреб Кэна в охапку, подтянул поближе и расслабился, уткнувшись носом в жесткую макушку. От волос пахло шампунем. Потянуло в сон. Краем сознания Кроуфорд отметил, что Кэн напрягся, заворочался — и Кроуфорд расслабил руки, давая устроиться поудобнее. А потом Кэн замер и тихо засопел куда-то Кроуфорду под мышку.


	6. Chapter 6

Кэн проснулся в теплом коконе из обнимающих его рук. Сознание зыбко покачивалось, утопая, словно в мягкой перине, в сонных ночных образах. Хорошо. Так бывало в детстве, когда он простывал — еще вчера температура, забитый нос и болит голова, сестра Амамия поит какой-то гадостью и растирает спиртом, а утром — как будто не было ничего, в теле пронзительная легкость, а в голове пустота.

Он пошевелился, и мир пошевелился вместе с ним, отозвался сонным ворчаньем. Кроуфорд, приподнявшись на одной руке, смотрел, прищурившись. Кэн вдруг подумал, что он не обращал внимания, какой тот без очков. Он обхватил ладонями лицо и начал пристально рассматривать. Глаза казались больше, а их выражение — беззащитным.

— Который час? — Кроуфорд, не отворачиваясь, потянулся куда-то себе за спину, послышалось звяканье браслета. Он поднес часы почти к самому носу: — Господи, шесть утра. Я тебя убью.

— Не надо, — Кэн свернулся клубком и снова пристроился рядом. — Кроуфорд…

— М-м-м…

— Мне хорошо.

— Давай спать.

— Если мы поспим, ты со мной поговоришь?

— Угу.

— Кроуфорд…

Железная хватка стиснула его плечи:

— Еще слово, — шепот Кроуфорда ожег ухо, — и я тебя придушу.

Кэн уже не слышал — он снова дремал. 

Во второй раз он проснулся, когда солнечные лучи вовсю заливали комнату. Кроуфорда рядом не было, и это огорчало. Зато с кухни пахло мясом и специями. Кэн сел на кровати. Голова все еще кружилась, а мир покачивался, воспринимаясь словно сквозь изломанную призму. Кэн сжал пальцы в кулак, потом разжал — ничего особенного. Прикоснулся указательным пальцем к носу — получилось с первого раза. И все равно с ним было что-то не то.

Кроуфорд, в одном полотенце, вынимал из большой микроволновки шипящие маслом блюда. Наклонился, заглядывая внутрь — мышцы на спине напряглись, перекатываясь, и Кэн сглотнул. Одно дело — знать, что перед тобой боец, пусть даже в пижонском костюме и сверкающих очках без оправы, а другое дело — видеть фактуру. Если Кроуфорд занимался боксом, как написано в досье, то выступал в тяжелом весе. И гладкая кожа — ни единого шрама. Кэну захотелось ее потрогать. 

Он протянул руку и провел по мускулистой спине. Кроуфорд вздрогнул, глянул через плечо. Кожа под пальцами оказалась шелковистой. Редкие капли родинок образовали высокий прямоугольник, и Кэн прочертил четыре линии, соединяя их в фигуру. Кроуфорд поежился, и в запястье ударилась волна мурашек, которые прошли по телу.

— Ты завтракать собираешься?

Кэн задумчиво рассматривал свою ладонь — интересно, почему она так горит? Кроуфорд отложил лопатку, которой он накладывал мясо, покачал головой и подтолкнул Кэна в сторону ванной:

— Умываться. Есть. Снова спать.

Кэн машинально кивал, вяло перебирая ногами. Над раковиной он замер, вглядываясь в свое отражение. Глаза ярко блестели, зрачки были огромными. Он врубил холодную воду и сунул голову под кран.

Выйдя из ванной, он увидел, что Кроуфорд успел натянуть штаны и накинуть рубашку. Стало жалко. Потом в голову вплыла одинокая мысль — можно ведь попросить его раздеться. Тогда Кэн сможет смотреть сколько угодно.

Мясо он ел без аппетита, но с интересом. Протыкал вилкой небольшие кусочки, глядя, как из проколов выступает прозрачный сок, а потом медленно жевал. Ему нравился процесс очищения тарелки, а не наполнения желудка. Когда в поле зрения появился стакан с соком, Кэн его опустошил со все тем же исследовательским интересом — на этот раз он наблюдал, как остаются разводы на стеклянных стенках.

— Скоро придет Шульдих.

Знакомое имя кольнуло раздражением. Шульдих? Его не должно здесь быть. Не сейчас.

— Пока он не появился, мы поспим.

— А ты снимешь рубашку?

— Хоть целиком разденусь. Ложись.

Кэн улегся, терпеливо дождался, когда Кроуфорд выполнит свое обещание и заберется под одеяло следом. Вообще-то, было не жарко, но Кэну почему-то нравилось. Он обхватил Кроуфорда руками и ногами, и закрыл глаза.

Из сна его выдернул гнусавый голос Шульдиха. Комнату заливали вечерние лучи, сквозняк колыхал полупрозрачную занавеску. Шульдих что-то оживленно рассказывал и, судя по всему, был вполне доволен жизнью.

Кэн с трудом выбрался из постели, потянулся.

— Какой-то день сурка, — проворчал он, входя на кухню.

— Хидака, тебя здороваться не учили? — оскалился Шульдих.

— Обойдешься, — огрызнулся Кэн и открыл дверцу холодильника — чертовски хотелось пить.

— Ну что, убедился?

Кэн протянул руку за бутылкой томатного сока и вздрогнул — воспоминания о том, как он льнул к Кроуфорду, стукнули по самой макушке, заливая все тело краской. О черт, черт.

— Начало-о-ось, — засмеялся Шульдих. — Хидака, ты нашел время и место смущаться. Да еще с наполовину высунутой из холодильника задницей. Не хочешь выбраться наружу?

Кэн начал медленно считать до десяти. Не то, чтобы это ему когда-то помогало, но он каждый раз пробовал. 

— Шульдих, прекрати, — голос Кроуфорда тоже звучал насмешливо, но почему-то абсолютно не раздражал. Кэн взял сок и убрался из холодильника. С досадой грохнул дверцей и мрачно уселся за стол.

Шульдих болтал ногой. Кроуфорд поставил перед Кэном чистый стакан. Он смутился:

— Спасибо.

Налил сока, вопросительно посмотрел на Кроуфорда — тот покачал головой. Потом неохотно глянул на Шульдиха.

— Да ты делаешь успехи, — восхитился он, — совсем немного, научишься говорить мне «здравствуй», «до свиданья» и «спасибо».

— Вот прямо сейчас, — Кэн сделал большой глоток и облизнулся, — мне хочется сказать тебе «до свиданья».

— Прямо сейчас не получится, — посерьезнел Шульдих. — Прямо сейчас мы попытаемся подсадить тебя к Кроуфорду.

— Подожди, — Кэн забеспокоился, — ты сам говорил, что понадобится несколько дней.

— Да. И, скорее всего, ничего не выйдет, но начинать нужно немедленно. После твоего сдвига…

— А, да, — встрепенулся Кэн, — что это было?

Мимолетнее чувство стыда, накрывшее, пока он копался в холодильнике, исчезло, и сейчас Кэну было просто любопытно.

Шульдих задумался.

— Твой мозг чересчур рьяно взялся за дело, — пояснил он. — С одной стороны — это хорошо, процесс пойдет быстрее. С другой — чревато помутнением сознания. — Шульдих перестал болтать ногой и встал. — Я немного откорректировал твои биоритмы, сейчас должно быть все в порядке. Идем.

— Бери свой сок, если хочешь, а поедим после — Шульдих принес, — поторопил Кроуфорд.

— Кроуфорд, ты в кресло. Хидака — на кровать. Лицом вверх.

Кроуфорд сел — сунул в карман домашних штанов очки, откинул голову на спинку — и расслабился.

— Не нервничай, Кэн, — вдруг проговорил он.

Кольнуло раздражение:

— Мысли, что ли, читаешь?

— Я читаю, — прошипел Шульдих. — Закрой рот и открой глаза.

Он вдруг уселся на Кэна верхом, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и упираясь коленями в матрас, положил пальцы на виски — Кэн вздрогнул от прохладного прикосновения. Глаза у Шульдиха были голубовато-льдистые, как осеннее небо. В окружении рыжих ресниц они напоминали парк, где опадают золотистые клены. 

«Хорошо, очень хорошо», — едва слышный шепот прошелся бархатной лаской по сознанию. Черные провалы зрачков затягивали, холодные пальцы массировали виски. «Смотри на меня, смотри, вот так. Очень хорошо».

Перед внутренним взором закружилась карусель — яркие краски слились в одно смазанное цветовое пятно, мир надвинулся на Кэна, ворвался в уши шепотом тысяч голосов. Они роились на краю сознания, надоедливые, как мошки. Кэн открыл глаза и увидел свое лицо. Брови хмурились, уголки губ подрагивали. Он повернул голову — и понял, что ничего не вышло. Сердце колотилось как безумное, а мир был слишком медленным — Кэн замечал, как вальяжно выписывает па пылинка, сверкающая в солнечных лучах.

— Тише, малыш, — Кэн едва узнал резкий голос Шульдиха, — веди себя прилично хотя бы в гостях.

Кровать под Кэном покачнулась, картинка перед глазами смазалась — и он уже смотрит на безмятежное лицо Кроуфорда. Кэн прислушался к голосам внутри себя — сквозь ровный, гудящий фон можно было разобрать оттенки желаний. Иногда они складывались в слова. Кэн видел, как он-Шульдих положил пальцы на виски Кроуфорда, легонько сжал их.

«Ты уже освоился, малыш?» — мысленный голос Шульдиха казался скрипучим и ломким, словно осенняя листва. Если сосредоточиться, можно разобрать, о чем тот думает. Хотя — понял внезапно Кэн — он хорошо закрывается. Мысль нырнула золотой рыбкой и пропала. «Вижу, что освоился. Можем продолжать».

Лицо Кроуфорда приблизилось — Кэн мог разглядеть несколько седых волосков, спрятавшихся в смоляной челке, пробивающуюся щетину, кожа под глазами словно истончилась.

Шульдих хмыкнул.

«Не отвлекайся». 

— Кроуфорд, — пальцы Шульдиха ровно, монотонно массировали виски, — открой глаза. Кэн, смотри в них.

Кэн смотрел. Он не мог не смотреть. Глаза Кроуфорда были летом. Сочная кора, темная теплая ночь, пряный запах полевых цветов. Кэн смотрел и тонул в зрачках. Его затягивало иначе, по-другому, не так, как в Шульдиха — не суматошным головокружением и буйством красок, а медленно и неотвратимо. Кэн закричал.

И пришел в себя, тяжело дыша и глядя в белоснежный потолок.

В поле зрения вплыло лицо Шульдиха. Он оттянул веко, острый взгляд кольнул зрачок, сознание на миг взбаламутилось и помутнело.

— Порядок, — почти мурлыкнул он. — Кроуфорд, подъем, иди, утешай свою спящую красавицу.

Кэн приподнялся на локтях, помотав головой. Никаких голосов. Никакого чувства, что тобой управляет чужой…

— Хидака, слушай, имей совесть, это ты чуть не вырвал контроль над моим телом, между прочим, — возмутился Шульдих.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — подал голос Кроуфорд.

— Нормально, — Кэн ощупал голову, покрутил шеей, пересчитал собственные пальцы.

— Если нормально, чего орал, — проворчал Шульдих. — Ладно, ближе к делу. Все прошло очень удачно. Ты немного побуянил, пока я тебя подцепил, но получилось с первого раза. Теперь слушай внимательно.

Кэн кивнул и подобрался, усаживаясь — ему казалось, что сидя он лучше понимает, что ему говорят, чем лежа.

— У каждого человека при полноценном телепатическом контакте свои ассоциации. Кто-то тонет, — Кэн вздрогнул, — кто-то прошибает лбом стену, кто-то взлетает.

Осенний день — вспомнил Кэн. Шульдих — рыжий осенний день. Кроуфорд — ночное лето. 

— Именно. Зная, как все происходит, ты можешь управлять своими реакциями. В первый раз ты испугался. Это нормально. Запомни свои ощущения — в следующий раз постарайся их избежать.

Шульдих говорил сухо и академично — никакой издевки и насмешки, простая констатация факта. Кэн поежился. Такой Шульдих пугал его намного больше, чем язвящий и ехидничающий.

— Я понял, Шульдих, — Кэн опустил ноги с кровати. — Можно встать?

— Я тебе что, доктор? — хмыкнул тот. — Попробуй.

Тем не менее, он успел поймать за локоть, когда Кэн покачнулся.

— Спасибо.

Голова немного кружилась, а еще Кэн устал. Он добрался до ванной, включил теплую воду и умылся. Сквозь шум крана он услышал, как переговариваются Кроуфорд и Шульдих. Слов было не разобрать. Но странно, что они не используют мысленную речь — так было бы намного проще.

Дверь распахнулась, и в зеркале над раковиной отразилась взлохмаченная рыжая голова:

— Было бы проще — говорили бы только мысленно, — он лукаво подмигнул.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — проворчал Кэн.

Шульдих в ответ только закатил глаза, а потом захлопнул дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Кэн дремал. Солнце уже зашло, но свет включать не хотелось. Где-то в прошлой жизни осталась схема уничтожения Эсцет, дар предвиденья, Наги и Фарфарелло. Здесь и сейчас остались крошечная темная комната, спящий Кэн и Шульдих — мостик между тем миром и этим.

Жизнь Кроуфорда была одной сплошной авантюрой. Почти десять лет назад он, поработав под чужим руководством, сколотил собственную команду. Их сначала было двое, потом — трое. Они выкрутились, выкарабкались, прошлись по головам неудачников и сделали себе имя. Они брались за задания, за которые не брался никто в трезвом уме и здравой памяти — опасные и малооплачиваемые. Но Кроуфорд уже тогда знал, что любой опыт — это капитал. И когда другие команды пасовали перед задачами, которые ставила верхушка Эсцет, Шварц их решали с минимальными потерями. По большому счету, втереться в доверие к Старейшинам — это была та еще авантюра. Но их несло по жизни, они считали себя всемогущими, они были одними из лучших. Красивейшие женщины, огромные деньги, полезные знакомства. И поплатились за свою самоуверенность, плотно сев на поводок Эсцет, расплачиваясь собственной свободой за возможность быть лучшими. И тогда они решились на новую авантюру. Не можешь сбежать — а они пытались, о, как они пытались — уничтожь врага. С минимальными шансами на успех, практически на ощупь — слишком много оказалось важных факторов, неучтенных ими, вроде тех же Вайсс, руководство которых само точило зуб на Эсцет, — они медленно и скрупулезно вынашивали свой план.

Сейчас Кроуфорд ввязался в новую авантюру. Найти свой «ключ» — это, конечно, везение. Для любого пророка, не только для него. Собственный. А не многоразовую давалку, обтрепавшуюся о сотни разумов. Но попытаться его настроить самостоятельно — без нужной техники, без специалистов, с минимумом теоретических знаний — было сумасшествием. И тем, от чего вскипала кровь. Десять лет назад ему говорили, что юнцу нет смысла собирать команду — его не будут уважать, а, следовательно, не будет успеха. Твердили, что они не выдержат конкуренции. Что загнутся от безденежья. Что сдохнут под забором. Шульдих на все это неэлегантно демонстрировал средний палец. Кроуфорд предпочитал говорить: «Весна покажет, кто где срал». 

Он снова внимательно посмотрел на спящего Кэна. Нет, в такие авантюры он еще не пускался. Кроуфорд с трудом понимал, что его вообще ждет, не знал, во что выльются следующие несколько дней. Но это чувство — хлещущая в лицо свобода, азарт погони, предвкушение чего-то нового — заставляли забыть разумные доводы. Как когда-то тогда.

Он сбросил рубашку и забрался на кровать. Кэн сонно заворочался, и Кроуфорд улегся рядом, потершись носом о теплое плечо. Провел по спине ладонью — от основания шеи до ложбинки над ягодицами, чувствуя под пальцами тепло гладкой кожи. У Кэна была красивая, хорошо развитая мускулатура — приятно было смотреть. Приятно трогать. Кроуфорд стянул одеяло, обнажая ягодицы. Темная полоска загара опоясывала бедра. 

Кэн вздрогнул, и по изменившемуся дыханию стало ясно — проснулся. Кроуфорд поднял голову и натолкнулся на горящий взгляд.

— Дальше. — Кэн откашлялся и повторил: — Дальше.

— Дальше — или ниже? — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

И тут же получил чувствительный удар локтем.

— Ты меня понял.

Взгляд у Кэна плыл — туманный и ожидающий. Кроуфорд наклонился, накрывая Кэна всем телом, обнимая за плечи. Тот повернулся на спину, доверчиво распластался под ним и осторожно подцепил очки за дужку.

— Хочу видеть твои глаза.

Как будто разом из легких выбили воздух. По векам бережно, невесомо заскользили чужие пальцы, потрогали щеточку ресниц, и от этого по позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь.

Кроуфорд стянул с Кэна мешающееся одеяло, отбросил в сторону и жадно огладил живот, бедра. Каждое прикосновение отзывалось дрожью, Кэн выгибался, подаваясь навстречу руке. Кроуфорд чувствовал ладони на своем лице — словно Кэн исследовал его, миллиметр за миллиметром. Кроуфорд поймал палец, втянул его в рот и пососал. Кэн всхлипнул, и Кроуфорд наклонился над самым лицом, ловя губами звуки. Лизнул нижнюю губу, пробуя на вкус — а через секунду они уже целовались, крепко обнявшись. Кроуфорд задыхался, лаская языком рот, не позволяя Кэну даже выдохнуть — собственный напор пугал его, от вкуса Кэна кружилась голова. Они отстранились, когда воздух в легких закончился. Кэн лежал, мелко дрожа, припухшие губы едва заметно шевелились, и Кроуфорд не удержался — прикоснулся к ним еще раз мягким поцелуем. Словно утверждая права.

Он отстранился, обвел пальцем пупок — Кэн погладил его по руке, поощряя, тронул член, обтянутый белым хлопком трусов — из-под резинки была видна головка. Кроуфорд коснулся ее подушечкой пальца, и Кэн тяжело задышал, вцепившись в руку. На вершине головки выступила капелька смазки.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, сполз, уткнувшись лицом прямо в пах, приподнялся на локте, устраиваясь поудобнее, и чуть приспустил резинку трусов, обнажая член. На затылок легли горячие ладони, в волосы вплелись пальцы — сначала неуверенно, словно Кэн был готов в любой момент убрать руки. Кроуфорд начал облизывать член. Твердый ствол под языком вздрагивал и пульсировал, пальцы Кэна беспорядочно перебирали волосы, а по его телу проходила крупная дрожь.

Снимать с Кэна трусы оказалось удовольствием отдельным. Кроуфорд медленно тянул ткань, полностью обнажая член, высвобождая яички. Кэн приподнялся, помогая, и Кроуфорд, наконец, спустил трусы до колен, жадно разглядывая Кэна целиком. Зарылся носом в пах, не удержался, обхватил губами мошонку. Твердые яички не помещались во рту, и Кроуфорд облизал сначала одно, потом второе. Кэн метался под ним, выстанывая его имя, подбрасывал бедра, шептал: «Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста». Собственное возбуждение кружило голову до темноты в глазах. Кроуфорд торопливо стянул трусы, перевернул Кэна на живот и принялся целовать его шею, плечи, спину. Ягодицы были плотно сжаты, и Кроуфорд раздвинул их ладонью, начал массировать вход, покрытый жесткими волосками, лаская промежность и прихватывая основание мошонки. Кэн расслабился, раздвинул ноги, давая лучший доступ к себе, и выгнулся, яростно застонав, когда Кроуфорд убрал ладонь.

Ногти царапнули нежную кожу, Кэн вздрогнул, и через туман возбуждения пробилась мысль — смазка. Без смазки он поранит Кэна. Чтобы оторваться от него, от горячей плоти, от пульсирующего под пальцем кольца мышц, пришлось собраться с мыслями и вынырнуть из возбужденного угара. Смазка. Ванная. Даже если ее там нет, то наверняка окажется что-то подходящее. Но смазка была. Обычный флакон, который Кроуфорд схватил, снеся с полок какие-то косметические средства — что-то, кажется, даже разбилось. Плевать. Он заторопился обратно.

Кэн стоял на четвереньках и дрочил себе. Кроуфорд затормозил, словно ударился о стеклянную стену, обхватил и сжал яйца, чтобы не кончить сию секунду.

— Кэн, — голос сорвался. — Какого хрена ты творишь? Я тебе сейчас вставлю без всякой подготовки, чего ты творишь, я спрашиваю.

Проклятье. Всему есть предел. Кроуфорд дрожащей рукой сорвал с флакона колпачок, вылил сразу половину и размазал по члену. Холодная смазка вывернула ощущения наизнанку, прошлась ледяным прикосновением по всем нервам. Кэн посмотрел через плечо — и это стало последней каплей. Кроуфорд просто упал сверху, вжимая его в матрас, беспорядочно целуя в шею и шепча: «Больно, будет больно, но я не могу». Скользкий член с влажным хлюпаньем ходил между ягодиц, пока не уперся в сжатую точку входа. «Тише, тише, расслабься», — бормотал Кроуфорд в напряженную потную шею. Член входил медленно, Кэн стонал — ему было больно, Кроуфорд знал, что это больно. Надо было потерпеть — подождать минуту, когда чертов сфинктер расслабится — и тогда станет хорошо. Но он не мог, он сходил с ума от вздрагивающих плеч под ним, от обжигающей тесноты, обхватившей его член, от еле слышного «Дальше, дальше», что твердил Кэн, глотая слезы. Он вошел на всю длину одним рывком, смазка хлюпнула, а Кэн под ним обмяк, дрожа. Кроуфорд поцеловал мокрый затылок и начал двигаться. Сначала он толкался неглубоко — остатки разума кричали, что надо поберечь Кэна. Но вдруг тот приподнял бедра и подмахнул, нанизываясь на Кроуфорда. Голова закружилась, а сознание ухнуло в пропасть. Кроуфорд с длинным, протяжным стоном вбился до самого основания, вышел наполовину, и вбился снова. Он трахал Кэна, грубо вжав его в матрас и не давая шевельнуться, терзал его плоть, насаживая его на член раз за разом. Когда от накатывающих волн возбуждения помутнело в глазах, Кроуфорд встал на колени, вздернул Кэна за бедра и начал быстро, без остановки трахать покорное тело, ускоряя ритм. Оргазм бросил его на край сознания. Кажется — он что-то кричал, кажется — Кэн извивался, пытаясь отстраниться. Но Кроуфорду было все равно. Содрогаясь, он рухнул на Кэна, обнял его в последний раз и замер.

Пошевелился Кроуфорд, когда начала замерзать спина. Потянулся за одеялом, уронил очки, которые Кэн положил на самый край кровати и которые они каким-то чудом не раздавили. Кэн не двигался — просто лежал, свернувшись клубком. Кроуфорд накрыл их обоих одеялом и виновато ткнулся в дрожащее плечо.

— Эй, — он перевернул Кэна на спину. — А теперь скажи, зачем ты это сделал.

Кэн медленно открыл мутные глаза, слабо улыбнулся и прижался к Кроуфорду.

— Завтра задница будет болеть.

— Точно будет. И все-таки — зачем? Я тебя мог покалечить.

— Фигня, — Кэн улыбнулся совершенно безумной, безбашенной улыбкой. — Я хотел посмотреть, как ты сходишь с ума.

Кроуфорд в изнеможении опустил голову и постучался ею о грудь Кэна.

— Ты псих.

— Ага, — снова улыбнулся Кэн. — было здорово.

Кроуфорд только вздохнул. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз терял контроль — не во время секса, вообще в жизни. Когда внутри бушевал животный ураган, сметавший все на своем пути. Когда самому становилось страшно. Кроуфорд лизнул Кэну грудь, успокаиваясь.

— Переворачивайся — будем смотреть на твою задницу, — Кроуфорд включил ночник.

Кэн послушно перевернулся на живот — и Кроуфорд внимательно обозрел дело своих рук и не только их. Синяки. Царапины. Укусы, уже наливающиеся угрожающе фиолетовым. Задний проход был все еще приоткрыт, на бедрах подсыхала сперма.

Кроуфорд осторожно тронул его, раздвигая, провел пальцем. Кэн вздрогнул всем телом.

— Потерпи.

Кроуфорд аккуратно сунул внутрь палец, ощупал еще влажные стенки.

— Тебе повезло.

— Жить буду? — пробормотал Кэн.

— Еще как. Пошли в ванную. Вымоем, смажем — будешь как новенький.

Когда они вышли из душа, Кроуфорда уже вырубало. Кэн вовсе висел у него на руке и еле перебирал ногами. Когда они улеглись, Кэн вдруг спросил:

— А когда в Розенкройц настраивают эти «ключи» — вы с ними занимаетесь сексом?

Кроуфорд так удивился, что даже расхотел спать:

— Нет, а зачем? 

— Ну как, — Кэн отчаянно зевнул, — при сексе такой тесный контакт, объединяет… — конец фразы потонул в очередном душераздирающем зевке.

— Ни разу о таком не слышал. По-моему, секс с посторонним тебе человеком может только разъединить, а никак не объединить. — Кроуфорд не удержался и тоже зевнул. Придет же в голову. — Давай спать.

— Ага. Я на всякий случай спросил — мало ли…

Сил на то, чтобы постучать пальцем по лбу, уже не оставалось. И Кроуфорд просто заснул, крепко прижимая к себе Кэна.


	8. Chapter 8

Черт, кто бы мог подумать, что после эротических экспериментов так болит задница. Ну кто, конечно, сам Кэн и мог бы. Но тогда его как будто накрыла пелена сумасшествия. В густом ночном сумраке можно было позволить себе все — попросить и получить. Получил Кэн все шесть с лишним дюймов себе в задницу и бешеного Кроуфорда, от воспоминаний о котором до сих пор бросало в дрожь. Кэн не был уверен, что хочет повторения — но не жалел о произошедшем. 

Шульдих, приехавший утром, сначала подозрительно принюхивался, потом присматривался, затем прислушивался — а потом начал хохотать. Кэн его в тот момент ненавидел от всей души. Потом рыжий посерьезнел и сказал не париться — в их с Кроуфордом случае — это нормально.

Кэн сомневался, что «нормально» в представлении Шульдиха — то же самое, что «нормально» в представлении обычного человека. Но развивать тему не стал, иначе бы они точно подрались. 

К тому же, почти сразу стало не до выяснения отношений — Шульдих попытался снова «подсадить» Кэна в разум Кроуфорда. И опять ничего не вышло. Рыжий задумчиво курил на кухне в приоткрытое окно и хмурился. Кроуфорд вел себя так, будто все шло по плану. Впрочем — Кэн это заметил — Кроуфорд всегда так себя вел. Особенно когда что-то шло не по плану. И потому волновался. Оставалось три дня до предельного срока.

— А дальше что? — поинтересовался Кэн. Он стоял на крошечном пятачке перед кроватью и подбрасывал головой мяч. Уже сто пять раз. Отлично скрашивает скуку, если ты натрахался до одури, а заняться больше все равно нечем. В футбол они с Кроуфордом играть уже попытались — сшибли на кухне все, что можно было сшибить, и на этом успокоились. — Ну, если у нас не получится?

Кроуфорд лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, и читал книгу — выпросил у Шульдиха. Тот долго переводил взгляд с Кэна на Кроуфорда, потом все же расщедрился и приволок толстый том, на который Кроуфорд посмотрел с отвращением. Название, написанное по-английски, равно как и имя автора, Кэну ничего сказали, но он понял, что книга историческая.

— У нас все получится.

Сто десять. Сто двенадцать. Сто тринадцать.

— А если нет?

Кроуфорд захлопнул книгу. Кэн сбился со счета и чертыхнулся.

— А если нет — будем импровизировать. Иди сюда.

Кэн сбросил мяч и забрался на кровать. Ногой отодвинул книгу, уселся на Кроуфорда верхом и провел по груди. Кроуфорд начал сосредоточенно развязывать пояс домашних штанов Кэна, вытащил еще мягкий член и сжал в кулаке. Кэн подобрался, выдохнул, чувствуя, как твердеет, напрягается плоть, как по всему телу расходятся жаркие потоки удовольствия. Он приподнялся, приспуская штаны, подался выше и провел членом по губам Кроуфорда. Тот прихватил обнажившуюся головку, лизнул и вобрал член в рот, помогая себе рукой. Кэна сначала бросило в жар, потом в холод. Горячее тепло рта обволокло плоть, быстрый язык ласкал кожу, и от этих торопливых прикосновений Кэна потряхивало. Кроуфорд массировал яички, водил пальцем по промежности, поглаживая вход. Он вдруг сглотнул — член стиснули бархатные стенки горла — и Кэн кончил, насаживаясь на его палец.

Отстранился, задыхаясь, слизнул с уголка чужих губ каплю спермы. Кроуфорд тяжело дышал, сглатывая.

— Прости, — Кэн сполз ниже, потерся ягодицами о бугор на штанах.

Вдруг Кроуфорд напрягся, глаза на миг остекленели.

— Сейчас придет Шульдих, — он обнял Кэна, переворачиваясь вместе с ним и закидывая ногу ему на бедро.

— М-м-м, мы успеем? — Кэн уткнулся носом Кроуфорду в шею, слизывая его вкус.

— Нет, он уже в лифте.

— Вот сволочь.

Кроуфорд только хмыкнул.

— Слушай, а почему вы то телепатически говорите, то вслух? — спросил Кэн. Ерунда вроде, но его давно мучило любопытство, зудело, постоянно напоминая о себе.

— Ты рядом.

— Из-за меня? — Кэн почесал в затылке. На его взгляд, ни Кроуфорд, ни тем более Шульдих ничего общего с деликатностью не имели.

— Не конкретно ты, а не телепат и даже не паранорм, — пояснил Кроуфорд, и у Кэна отлегло от сердца — а то он уже серьезно забеспокоился. — Привычная часть маскировки — при взаимодействии с обычными людьми нужно вести себя так, будто мысленной речи не существует. Проще говорить вслух, чем перестраиваться. Теоретически, можно было бы включить тебя в общий телепатический канал — Шульдих его поддерживает постоянно. Но в нем сидят Наги и Фарфарелло, которые пока не знают о наших… сложностях. А сделать еще один канал, дополнительный — для нас троих — тяжеловато даже Шульдиху. Он может, конечно, но в таком расходе сил нет смысла — ему и так есть чем заняться.

— Понятно, — Кэн кивнул и задумался — насколько это сложно — быть всегда в канале. Телепатию ведь не отключишь, как рацию.

Шульдих ворвался разноцветным вихрем, принеся с собой запах дождя и звон пивных бутылок. Отдернул шторы, пораспахивал все окна. Ветер трепал занавески, шум города гудел где-то внизу, и Кэн выглянул из окна — пришло в голову, что он ни разу не поинтересовался, где находится — даже за окно почти не смотрел. Хорошо, что не забывал звонить в магазин — иначе это было бы уже совсем. 

— Ну что, готовы?

— Пришла в голову какая-то идея? — Кроуфорд по прежнему лежал на кровати, только сейчас накрылся одеялом и положил раскрытую книгу себе на пах. Кэн ему невольно посочувствовал.

— Не то, чтобы идея, — отмахнулся Шульдих, — просто сообразил, как увеличить нагрузку и вбросить Хидаку посильнее.

— Слушай, — Кэна давно грызла тревога, — а если… когда, — поправился он, — я попаду во внутренний мир Кроуфорда — как я оттуда выберусь?

— Он сам тебя оттуда вышвырнет, — Шульдих ухмыльнулся и покосился на Кроуфорда. — Ладно, ладно, не переживай, я тебя буду страховать и в любом случае вытяну. Ложись.

Кэн устроился рядом с Кроуфордом, ощущая горячее тепло. Прикосновение успокаивало. Все-таки его раздражал Шульдих — особенно манерой стартовать с места, не давая времени на разгон.

«А чего тянуть», — мысленный голос у Шульдиха, по мнению Кэна, был таким же, как и «обычный», только бесил больше. «У мысленного голоса вообще нет звуков», — наставительно заметил Шульдих, массируя Кэну виски. — «Это проекция твоего сознания».

Третий переход в разум телепата произошел мгновенно — как касание рук, словно сознание шмыгнуло по проторенной дорожке. И вот Кэн уже смотрит из чужого тела вглубь зрачков Кроуфорда. Черная вода ночного озера начала затягивать его, и Кэн глубоко задышал, погружаясь все дальше. И вдруг мир раскололся, и Кэн вывалился на равнине.

Кругом было пусто, насколько хватало глаз, над горизонтом плыли длинные перистые облака, подкрашенные жемчужным светом несуществующего солнца. Было тихо.

— Ну, как тебе? — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. Кэн быстро обернулся — Кроуфорд стоял, заложив руки за спину, и улыбался.

— Пустовато, — Кэн подошел ближе. Кроуфорд выглядел совсем как настоящий. Хотелось потрогать.

— Ну так потрогай.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли?

— Мы сами здесь мысли, — Кроуфорд поправил очки жестом таким привычным, что у Кэна к горлу подкатил комок.

Он приблизился и взял Кроуфорда за руку. Перевернул ладонью вверх, провел пальцем по линиям. Не было шрамов на костяшках, а подушечки оказались гладкие, без привычных мозолей от пистолета.

— Что мне теперь делать? — отпускать руку не хотелось.

— Не знаю, — Кроуфорд выглядел растерянным. Кэн увидел, что его губы не двигаются. — Ну да. Мы общаемся мысленно.

— Так что? — он подумает об этом потом. Или не будет. В конце концов, какая разница.

— Мне казалось, что самое сложное для тебя — попасть сюда.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался Кэн. — Я ничего особенного не чувствую.

Кэн подошел ближе и уткнулся Кроуфорду в грудь. Тот обнял его, ласково ероша волосы на затылке. Под ложечкой засосало, голова налилась тяжестью — и Кэна рывком выбросило из сознания Кроуфорда.

Он открыл глаза — над головой кружился потолок, кровать покачивалась.

— У нас получилось, зачем ты…. — он откашлялся.

— Вы там пробыли три часа, — хмуро ответил Шульдих и с силой сунул Кэну стакан воды, так, что часть расплескалась. Второй такой же стакан он сунул Кроуфорду.

— Но мы всего-то обменялись парой фраз! — вскричал Кэн. Но ощущения подтверждали слова Шульдиха — тело затекло, в горле пересохло, а руки дрожали от усталости.

Кроуфорд рядом жадно пил воду.

— У нас могло получиться, — сказал он, отдавая Шульдиху стакан. — Все было отлично, я не верю, — он выглядел опустошенным, но глаза за стеклами очков живо блестели. Кэн придвинулся ближе.

Шульдих забрался на кровать с ногами и присел перед Кэном на корточки. Взял его за подбородок, повернул вправо-влево, вглядываясь в глаза. По затылку пробежал холодок мысленного прикосновения. Кэну вдруг подумалось, что еще неделю назад он ни за что не придал бы этому ощущению значения. Зато сейчас он точно знает, как выглядит телепатическое сканирование.

— Многие знания — многие печали, — ухмыльнулся Шульдих. — Все в порядке, — заключил он, — я приду завтра утром. И вот что, Хидака…. Подумай над тем, что будешь делать. Не старайся изобрести велосипед, будь собой. Сознание найдет выход — интуитивно. Вам некуда деваться. Вопрос только в том — когда.

Он спрыгнул с кровати и пошел двери. На прощание помахал рукой.

— Можете меня не провожать.

Едва за Шульдихом захлопнулась дверь, Кроуфорд осторожно вытащил из пальцев Кэна стакан с остатками воды и поставил его на тумбочку. Прижался к нему сбоку, целуя между лопатками. Кэн чувствовал, как между ягодиц вжимается твердый член. Кроуфорд спустил с Кэна штаны — ягодиц коснулась прохлада смазки, и Кэн заворочался, подставляясь. Хотел перевернуться на живот, но Кроуфорд его удержал.

— Лежи, — шепнул он в ухо.

За время, прошедшее с их первого раза, Кроуфорд трахал Кэна, наверное, раз пять — но каждый раз вставлял ему бережно и осторожно, словно извиняясь за тот самый первый раз. Сейчас член медленно входил в растраханный вход, и Кэн нетерпеливо повел бедрами, насаживаясь. Кроуфорд подхватил его под колено, приподнимая ногу и давая себе лучший доступ, коротко выдохнул — и вошел целиком. Кэн застонал от прилившей к паху крови и начал сосредоточенно себе дрочить. Кроуфорд задвигался мелкими толчками, ловя их общий ритм. Его член распирал прямую кишку, и это была одна из самых охренительных вещей, которые случились с Кэном в его жизни. Он возбуждался только от одной мысли, что Кроуфорд внутри него. Когда же тот вставлял Кэну, крыша просто отъезжала подальше. Кэн закусил губу и задвигал рукой быстрее. Кроуфорд включился в этот рваный ритм, вбиваясь с силой, тело омыла горячая волна. Кэн застонал, насаживаясь на член, сжался — и кончил, почувствовав, как содрогается Кроуфорд внутри него.

— Отличный получается отпуск, — пробормотал Кэн скорее себе, — мы спим, едим и трахаемся… Никогда такого не было.

— Все должно случиться в первый раз, — Кроуфорд зашевелился, и обмякший член выскользнул из задницы. Кэн недовольно сжал ягодицы, а Кроуфорд достал салфетку и начал аккуратно их вытирать, целуя Кэна в плечо.

 

Рано утром их разбудил Шульдих. Кэн, зевая, плелся в ванную и ругался. Кроуфорд, уткнувшись в подушку, злобно рычал что-то неразборчивое. Часы показывали семь утра. Твою ж мать.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — уныло пожелал он удобно устроившемуся в кресле рыжему. Тот не казался впечатленным.

— До Кроуфорда тебе далеко, — сообщил он и закинул ногу за ногу.

— Господи, почему в такую рань? — Кэн рухнул на кровать.

— Если дело протянется так же долго, как вчера, лучше начать пораньше. Чтобы ты успел восстановиться к обеду — а потом мы попробуем еще раз.

— Ясно. Черт.

Пришел злой Кроуфорд, рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Кэн сочувственно потрепал его по мокрой челке.

— Поехали, — скрипучий голос Шульдиха приобрел повелительные нотки.

Чужой разум. Черный круговорот. Знакомый пейзаж. Кэн мягко приземлился на обе ноги. Кроуфорд его уже ждал.

— Шульдих сказал, что надо заняться чем-то привычным, а там вроде все само случится…

— У Шульдиха вечно все «само», что за безалаберность… — проворчал Кроуфорд.

— А можно было сказать точнее? 

— Да нет, — Кроуфорд взъерошил себе челку. — Если Шульдих так сказал, значит, это максимум информации. Ну, так что тебе более привычно — футбол или потрахаться? — глаза Кроуфорда смеялись.

Кэн усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я бы сыграл в футбол, но нечем же…

Кроуфорд протянул руку, и на его ладони появился черно-белый мяч, подпрыгнул и замер. Сердце Кэна подпрыгнуло и замерло вместе с ним. Они поиграют в футбол!

Кроуфорд уронил мяч и катнул его Кэну. Тот поставил на него ногу, чувствуя упругую поверхность, подбросил носком, принял на грудь — и нанес удар. За спиной Кроуфорда вдруг выросли ворота, низкое красноватое небо осветилось яркими огнями прожекторов, под ногами оказался знакомый газон. Где-то далеко, словно из прошлой жизни, слышался гул трибун. Кэн счастливо улыбнулся.

Принял пас от невидимого партнера, пробросил мяч себе на ход, вырвался вперед, обходя одного противника, второго. Кроуфорд, в белой форме и черных крагах, ждал его у ворот. Кэн получил по ногам, кувыркнулся, вскочил — свисток молчал, он краем глаза видел поднятую руку арбитра, атака может быть результативной. Соперники отстали, он остался с Кроуфордом один на один. Обманный замах, удар впритирку, щечкой — Кроуфорд бросился в правый угол, вытягиваясь в струнку; мяч, бешено вращаясь, влетел в верхнюю часть сетки. Трибуны взревели — гол! Свисток арбитра слился с белой вспышкой. Кэна подбросило, закрутило, он закричал, разлетаясь на осколки. 

Глаза он открыл с трудом. Тело казалось тяжелым и неповоротливым. Рядом, на боку, подложив ладонь под щеку, крепко спал Кроуфорд. Ветерок колыхал занавеску, негромко шумел ночной Токио. Кэн на секунду прижался к Кроуфорду, считывая едва заметное сонное дыхание, и выбрался из кровати.

Шульдих сидел за столом с книгой, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и чинно пил чай.

— Привет, — прохрипел Кэн, доставая из шкафа стакан и врубая холодную воду.

— Давно не виделись, — Шульдих перелистнул страницу, — не будь варваром, в холодильнике есть вода и лед.

Кэн начал жадно пить.

— Что случилось?

— Все.

Бледно-голубые, почти водянистые глаза смотрели холодно. Кэн смешался.

— Все?

— Ты его перегрузил.

— Ты уверен?

— Кроуфорд уверен, — пожал плечами Шульдих.

— Понятно, — Кэн оставил стакан и опустился на табурет рядом. Шульдих искоса наблюдал за ним.

— Теперь, когда я больше не нужен… — Кэн почему-то не думал о том, что будет после «перезагрузки». Наверное, он до конца не верил, что это произойдет. Отпуск длился, и думать о том, что будет после, не хотелось. Он и не думал.

— Хватит пялиться, — огрызнулся Кэн.

Шульдих в ответ фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Я бы с удовольствием поддержал тебя в твоем заблуждении насчет собственной ненужности, — Кэн насмешливо приподнял бровь, — но, — Шульдих захлопнул книгу, — Кроуфорд утопит меня в унитазе.

— Вот именно, — на кухню вошел взлохмаченный и сумрачный Кроуфорд. Кэн пододвинул ему свободную табуретку, а сам полез в холодильник за водой.

— Я ничего не сделал, — голос у Шульдиха был до паскудства невинным. Кэн сердито засопел. — Хидака тебя ревнует.

— К кому? — Кроуфорд явно аж проснулся. Кэн почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска.

— Ко мне, очевидно, — хихикнул Шульдих.

— Очень смешно. Кэн, наверху бутылка с соком. Замри. Если пошевелишься, опрокинешь ее на себя.

Кэн осторожно отстранился — бутылка действительно стояла на самом краю и опасно покачивалась.

— Спасибо, — он открыл минералку и наполнил стакан.

Кроуфорд задумчиво изучал поднимающиеся пузырьки. Это живо напомнило Кэну их первую встречу в маленьком ресторанчике почти неделю назад. Тогда Кроуфорд сказал, что у него пропал его дар. А сейчас? Что изменилось сейчас? Он поднял голову. Кроуфорд смотрел сквозь него, на лице блуждала легкая улыбка.

— Шульдих, избавься от этой машины.

— А что такое?

— Через неделю у нее полетит сцепление.

— Понял.

Кэн задумчиво смотрел в окно. А ведь, по сути, ничего не поменялось. Только в сердце, где раньше царила пустота, изредка заполняемая запахом крови и яростью, стало тепло. Наверное, это что-то важное, раз Кэн думает только об этом. И Шульдих…

— Хидака, — рыжий откашлялся, — тебя ничего не смущает?

— А должно? — Кэн нахмурился, осмотрелся. Все это ему напомнило детство в приюте, когда старшие дети посмеивались над ним, а Кэн не мог понять, из-за чего.

— Кроуфорд.

— Что Кроуфорд? — Кэн все больше недоумевал. А тот, выйдя из своего транса, сделал большой глоток воды, придвинулся ближе к Кэну, положил скрещенные руки на стол и уронил на них голову. Кэн провел ладонью по коротко стриженому затылку.

— К нему вернулся дар, тебя ничего не смущает? — Шульдих смотрел остро и пытливо.

— Нет, а должно?

— Шульдих хочет сказать, что обычно проявление пророческого дара многих пугает или раздражает, и удивляется, почему с тобой не так, — проворчал Кроуфорд, не поднимая головы. — Господи, как же хочется спать. 

— Так ничего же не изменилось, — продолжил недоумевать Кэн.

— Именно, — Шульдих хмыкнул и вдруг посмотрел Кэну в глаза, словно гипнотизируя. Голубая радужка с темно-синим ободком словно светилась. — Запомни это, Хидака: ничего не изменилось.

На миг Кэна окутали чужие эмоции — ровные и ломкие, словно солома. Едва заметное раздражение, направленное на него; сухая привязанность и веселая насмешка — для Кроуфорда; беспокойство о ком-то, кого Кэн не узнал.

Шульдих насмешливо фыркнул и встал. Кэн потряс головой. Сознание стало ясным и чистым, словно скрутилось в тугую катушку с нитками, подобралось. Хлопнула дверь.

— Что он сделал?

Кроуфорд выпрямился и обнял Кэна за талию, подтянув к себе и укладывая голову ему на плечо. От него пахло сном и — едва заметно — возбуждением.

— Перестал «раскачивать» сознание. Помнишь? — дыхание Кроуфорда обожгло шею.

— Так ничего же не изменилось…. — Кэн осекся. Он понял. — Это все по-настоящему. То, что я чувствую — это не из-за телепатии и не из-за инстинктов, да?

— Да. А теперь пошли в постель. Выспимся, а потом решим, что делать.

Кэн зевнул:

— А я знаю, что. — Кроуфорд смотрел насмешливо. — Будем жить.

— Хороший план, Кэн. Мне нравится.

Наверное, просто не будет. Наверное, они тысячу раз сцепятся с Кроуфордом, и миллион — с Шульдихом. Может быть, их пути пересекутся в бою. Может быть, они когда-нибудь попробуют друг друга убить. Но Кэн будет поступать, как велит сердце, делать, что должен и будь, что будет.

_05.01-07.01.2012 г._   



End file.
